Total Drama Despair School: Old
by Anontomy323
Summary: When 20 contestants are invited to Hope's Peak College of Canada (Sister school to Hope's Peak Academy of Japan) to compete in another season of total drama they find the show hijacked by the malicious Monokuma. This is the old abandoned version and will or already is rebooted.
1. Total Drama Despair School Prologue

**Total Drama Despair School Prologue**

(AN) Hey readers I would like to introduce you to my _totally original DR/TD story_!(I wonder what next? A Fangan Ronpa! Don't be ridiculous... ) Which I hope you enjoy, but remember this is only the prologue so this story has a long way to go but I have a good Idea how it will! Also TW- TD Mike, Murder, and occasional gore!

* * *

A young man gloomily walks towards a large building, on a large electronic sign the words **Hopes Peak College of Canada: Orientation Day!** His name was Cody Anderson, he was 16 when he was chosen to compete on Total Drama Island, now a Twenty-something he sadly remembered the letter that told him to come here.

 **"Hey guys it's me Chris the sixth season of Total Drama was green lit and guess what all of you at the plaza are invited to compete in Hopes Peak College! So guess what? More Drama! More Pain! More Despair!-Chris"**

Cody still shivered at that extra word added at the end, Why despair of all things? But as he stopped in front of the school gates he stopped and said out loud, "Hopefully Sierra brought enough of her medication this time."

He sighed but suddenly his vision became blurry; he felt like he was losing control of his body, until finally everything went dark.

* * *

 **Cody: Total Drama Level Geek**  
Cody's POV

I groggily wake up at a school desk with a throbbing headache and find myself in an empty classroom with desks toppled over. The chalk board had the words **Total Drama School Orientation in Gym at 8:00 P.M.** "I guess that's where I should go then." I say Out loud to no one.

I drag myself out of the classroom barely aware of my surroundings until I hear several voices behind to large double-doors. I carefully push both doors open and see exactly what I expected, "Hey guys." I say to my fellow contestants.

Several heads perk up at me especially a Purple-haired dark skinned super fan. "Cody-Kins!" Sierra screams at me.

 **Sierra: Total Drama Level Fan-girl**

Sierra quickly scoops me up and hugs me tightly. "Hey Sierra Did you take my advice on bringing enough medication this time?" I say as she rocks me back and forth. "Sure thing Cody anything for you!" She says in response. "Let him breath Sierra, you wouldn't want him to be eliminated again for injuries?" A thin Indian boy drawled without looking up from his book. "Oh fine." she pouts as she puts me down. "Thanks Noah." I say.

 **Noah: Total Drama Level Book Worm**

"Whatever." He replies and walks off. I look over and see several of the same faces and some people from _Revenge of the island_. Of course Sadie and Katie were fawning over Trent, who casually strummed on his guitar. "Oh hey Cody!" he casually called out.

 **Trent: Total Drama Level Guitarist  
Katie: Total Drama Level Best Friend for life  
Sadie: Total Drama Level Best Female Friend Forever **

"Hey do you know when is Chris coming?" the Raven-haired musician asked. "Who cares!" Katie and Sadie said at the same time. They then looked at each other and screamed again together "Jinx! Jinx Again! Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

"Uh will you two shut up already!" A tall, Asian girl with short dark haired yelled at the BFFFLs. "Me amore please don't waste your voice on those two." A Handsome Latino man next to the girl responded.

 **Heather: Total Drama Level Queen Bee  
Alejandro: Total Drama Level Manipulator**

"Though Trent has a point why is Chris not here yet?" Alejandro asked. "Hopefully getting the money ready when I win!" Heather exclaimed. I decide to move on from the manipulators and try to see if how everyone else is doing, with Sierra close behind.

"Damn! It's already 8:29 Pm when is he gonna' get here?" A loudmouthed Jockette exclaimed. "He's right! How's Lightning gonna' Sha!-Win if there's no Sha!-Game?" An African Football player called out. "Jo is a female Lightning, don't get her riled up!" a Male Cadet next to the Jock-ette called out.

 **Jo: Total Drama Level Jock-ette  
Lightning: Total Drama Level Football player  
** **Brick: Total Drama Level Cadet**

I move past the _Revenge_ contestants to go find some more familiar faces. I passed by two African males and a tanned female with a large pouf. They seemed to be lost in thought or silently waiting for something to happen, while the girl occasionally coated her hair in Hair spray. The Larger, more Urban male silently stood as the smaller boy with glasses mumbled to himself.

 **Anne Maria: Total Drama Level Jersey Shore Reject  
B: Total Drama Level Roboticist  
Cameron: Total Drama Level Bubble Boy**

The last Original cast members were together consisting of all females, two blondes, a muscular European girl listening to her Ipod, and a ginger girl in Jungle attire humming the Total Drama Theme Song. "Oh hey Cody! Have you seen-Have you seen Tyler!?" Bridgette was interrupted by Lindsay before she could finish asking her question.  
"Oh no Lindsay I haven't seen him! I didn't see Geoff either Bridgette." I answered the surfer and "Pretty girl".

 **Bridgette: Total Drama Level Surfer  
Lindsay: Total Drama Level Beauty  
Eva: Total Drama Level Bully  
** **Izzy: Total Drama Level Demolition Expert**

"Yeah didn't Chris say all of us are gonna' be a part of this season?" Izzy said. "Yeah Chris did say that and I think Beth, Courtney, DJ, Dakota, Duncan, Dawn, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Justin, Leshawna, Owen, Sam, Scott, Staci, and Tyler are missing!" Sierra said to Izzy.

As Sierra listed the missing contestants I looked over to the to see a Boy and Girl on the far ends of the Bleachers. The boy had no better word to describe him than simply a "mess." And the girl was covering herself with a bright red hoody.

"Hey Sierra you know everything about everyone on the show, what's going on with those two?" I asked, pointing at the sulking teens. "Oh that's Mike and Zoey, they kinda' broke up since Mike's MPD was a danger to Zoey it was really sad but apparently Mike's Personalities are coming back, and he was worried his _Evil_ Personality, Mal, would come back too. Come to think of it they look more awful than they were at the playa..." Sierra quickly said.

 **Mike: Total Drama Level Trigger Warning  
Zoey: Total Drama Level Indie Chick**

 _Suddenly a static like sound blared out catching the attention of everyone in the gym._  
 _ **"Attention, Attention all students crowd around the podium to meet your neeew Headmaster-I mean Host!"**_ a high pitched voice called out. The sound of a marching band playing an upbeat song began, As a light shone on the podium and... a Monochrome Teddy Bear popped out, this is going to be a long Day.

 ** _"Welcome students! My name is Monokuma! Or MonoBear which are sort-of the same thing really. I would like you all to refer to me as your new Host/Headmaster for your entire stay here at Hope's Peak College...which is forever!"_** "Monokuma" said through the Microphone to the stunned silence of the entire student body.

 _ **What?! No applause or at least some gasps of shock? I mean you all are kinda' trap here and are going to be forced to kill each other-OH how despairing I forgot to tag my Spoilers!"**_ His comments did nothing but emphasize the deafening silence. Until suddenly Katie and Sadie Screamed out

"T-t-trapped! K-k-k-kill! What!?" An uproar soon followed as everyone started to shout questions but only one question seemed to peak Monokuma's interest.  
"So how exactly does this work?" asked Noah calmly.

 ** _" Glad you asked Noah cause I have just the thing to answer that!"_** Monokuma responded.  
He comically pulled out a table and pulled off a cloth covering it revealing several Ipad like devices. He took all of then and quickly gave them to everyone. **_"Please read the rules on your ID-Card!"_** He ordered.

I quickly did and read them:

 **Total Drama School Rules:  
**

 **1: All contestants must spend the rest of their lives in school, which is fully stocked with food, water, and has ventilation, spending time outside of school is off the table.  
2: In order to escape a student must Murder another Contestant.  
3: Once a Murder happens a trial will be held to find the murderer, where all contestants must vote for the murderer to be "Eliminated".  
4: If the culprit is chosen they will be "Eliminated", if an innocent is voted out only the culprit can leave alive.  
5: Harm to Host/Headmaster or Security cameras is punishable by automatic "Elimination".  
6: All contestants must stay in their dorms to sleep, anywhere else is punishable.  
7: Nighttime is between 8:00 pm to 8:00 am; Cafeteria is closed during this period.  
** **8: Rules may be added if necessary.**

It was at this moment when Monokuma started giggling, **_"I hope you all understand your place now, Upupupupupu! You may all now panic as the Prologue ends! Good luck murdering!_** Monokuma then popped out of the gym as the dumbfounded and scared audience scattered.

"Come on guys let's go find a way out!" "We're doomed!" " This is highly illogical!" "I'm going to tear that bear to pieces!" "Don't worry Cody-kins I'll protect you!" I barely resisted as Sierra scooped me up and took me out of the gym. This was going to be a very _despairing_ Season.

* * *

 **Still Alive: 20/20 contestants **  
. Alejandro  
. Anne Maria  
. B  
. Brick  
. Bridgette  
. Cameron  
. Cody  
. Eva  
. Heather  
. Izzy  
. Jo  
. Katie  
. Lightning  
. Lindsay  
. Mike  
. Noah  
. Sadie  
. Sierra  
. Trent  
. Zoey

* * *

(AN) There, now please tell me how you think it went for a prologue please. Oh and I also want to ask you guys, who do you want to spend free-time with just give a group of 2-4 characters you would like to see interact for the free-time events (they're the only parts of the story I have difficulty writing! The invvestigations and trials are the only things pre-planned.). _Hope_ you enjoyed!- Anontomy


	2. TDDS: Despair? What Despair? Day 1

(AN) Hey guys I finally finished chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope You like how I did the free time events (it's even something Total DanganRonpa didn't do!). Also here's a key for the chapter. ( _Italics_ \- Thoughts **Bold** -important things and Half a Hope Fragment-(/ A whole Hope Fragment-0 )- Anontomy

* * *

 **TDDS: Despair? What Despair? Day 1 (Free Time Events)-**

Cody's POV

 _Sierra carried me out of the Gym in a hurry in order to protect me from any "harm", everyone else followed soon though a few remained calm. Then I decided to ask Sierra a question on my mind_ "Hey Sierra where are we going?" I ask. She stopped in her tracks, "Huh, I hadn't thought about that". She answered as she put me down and pulled out her ID-Card. "I'll just check the map on this thing, oh so theres a cafeteria right around the corner! Come on let's go!" she took my hand and dragged me through the cafeteria doors.

As we went in I could already see three people inside, mostly loitering or eating. "Okay Cody-kins you stay here and I'll whip up something for you to eat! **And if anyone harms a hair on your head I'll make sure their won't be leaving without a Body-bag!** " Sierra snarled that warning to the other contestants before sprinting into what I assumed is the kitchen.

 _Well now that she's busy I guess I should start up small talk._ I walked to the table where Noah was sitting. He along with the big silent guy were the only ones who kept their cool. "Hey Noah what's up!" I ask him. "Oh I don't know, other than having a teddy bear tell me we have to kill each other not much has been happening." He answered, rolling his eyes. "Heh, heh... Yeah."

 **Free Time with Noah start!**

"So yeah about that do you have any ideas how to get out of here?"-Cody  
"Well Izzy can make an explosive out of basic toiletries so we might have a chance to get out, unless of course that bear gets in the way"-Noah  
(Monokuma Arrives)  
" ** _Did someone mention moi?_** "- Monokuma  
"Well speak of the devil..."- Noah  
 ** _"Now that's very rude of you Noah! And to think I was going to thank you for bringing up Izzy's talent, I even updated rule 1 because of your input!"- Monokuma_**  
 _As if on cue my ID-card made a ding sound after Monokuma said that._ -Cody  
 **(Rule 1: All contestants must spend the rest of their lives in school, which is fully stocked with food, water, and has ventilation, spending time outside of school is off the table and is punishable by death. You may only leave if you commit the perfect murder.)**  
"Well we're screwed."-Noah  
 _"Crap!"_ \- Cody  
" ** _Toodles!_** "- Monokuma  
"Well I'm done eating see you later Cody."- Noah  
(Noah picked up his book and empty plate and left without another word)

 **Free Time with Noah End!**

 _I guess I should talk to the other two._ I walked over to an incredibly large Black Teen and a tanned girl with a large poof of hair. "So you guys are from Revenge of the Island right?" I asked. Neither gave a response.

 **Free Time with Anne Maria(and B)start!**

"So..um how are you guys doing?"-Cody  
" **...** "- B  
"You ain't gonna' get much out of him kid."-Anne Maria  
"Oh is he De-"-Cody  
"He ain't deaf he just chooses not to speak"  
"Oh ok then, so um... Sorry I don't know your names..."-Cody  
"The name's Anne Maria, and this is B."- Anne Maria  
 **"..."** \- B  
(B gives me a short wave)  
"This guy can't really communicate as well without that hippie girl."- Anne Maria  
"Oh you Mean?.."-Cody  
( **Bridgette/Izzy/Dawn/Noah** )  
"... Dawn, that moon-kid that's always talking about auras at the resort?"-Cody  
(B held up two thumbs)  
"Yeah, well It's almost 9:00 I gotta' get my rest you know?"- Anne Maria  
"..."-B  
(B waved goodbye to Cody and slowly walked off)  
 _Well that was awkward._

 **Free Time with Anne Maria(and B)End!**

"Cody-kins I'm back!" I heard the door to the kitchen fly open as Sierra came back with a meal. _I have to admit it did smell really good!_ "Thanks Sierra." "Oh no problem Cody kins!" she replied.

 **Free Time with Sierra start!**  
( _We talked rather casually while eating, I then focused on our current predicament with her. She doesn't want me to sleep alone but I try to insist that I'll be okay and that no one would commit a murder._ )  
"I'm just worried! Can you blame me? I don't want to think what would happen if something happened-"-Sierra  
"Nothing will happen-"-Cody  
"But what if-"- Sierra  
"Trust me, hey if it makes you feel any better maybe we could, I don't know, meet here every morning for breakfast?"-Cody  
"You would really do that for me?"-Sierra  
"Sure-urk!"-Cody  
(Sierra had grabbed Cody a hug from across the table. _I guess she really appreciated that._ )

 **Free Time with Sierra End!**

"I guess since it's 8:00, I think we really should go to bed!" "Okay Cody..." Sierra replied calmly. We both left the cafeteria and headed to where our school maps said the entrance of our dorms are. On our way we met two girls looking worried in the hallway. "Oh Sadie and Katie why are you out here?"

 **Free Time with Sadie(and Katie) start!**

"We're looking for Trent, we lost him after that stupid bear told us to kill eachother!-Katie  
"Yeah, have you seen him?"- Sadie  
"No."-Cody  
"Nah."-Sierra  
"Ugh now what do we do now?!"- Sadie  
"I don't know, maybe sleep?"- Cody  
"Like really! How can you sleep knowing we've been kidnapped?"- Sadie  
"Close your eyes, and count sheep?"- Cody  
"Ack! What are you Noah?"- Katie  
"It's an accurate answer."-Cody  
"Ugh, fine let' go Katie!"-Sadie  
(They both proceeded to walk away huffily. _Maybe we bonded?_ )

 **Free Time with Sadie(and Katie) End!**

 _I finally was in front of my door which had an odd device that I think is for reading my ID-card. I was right and it opened right up and I bid Sierra good night and went in. I guess I only have tomorrow to worry as I slowly drifted to sleep..._ **_ATTENTION CONTESTANTS NOW IS NIGHTTIME, THE CAFETERIA IS CLOSED FOR RESTOCKING HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!_** _I guess not..._

* * *

 **Still Alive (20) + Hope Fragments**  
. Alejandro  
. Anne Maria-(/  
. B-(/  
. Brick  
. Bridgette  
. Cameron  
. Cody-Protagonist  
. Eva  
. Heather  
. Izzy  
. Jo  
. Katie-(/  
. Lightning  
. Lindsay  
. Mike  
. Noah-(/  
. Sadie-(/  
. Sierra-(/  
. Trent  
. Zoey

* * *

(AN) Was it worth the wait and I also would like to thank my first watcher TheOrangeNeko! I hope you enjoy this. I also hope my casual readers enjoyed my attempt at this. Please give suggestions for Free Time events and constructive criticisms.


	3. TDDS: Despair? What Despair? Day 2A

( **AN** )Hey guys here's a new chapter, hope you guys like it! This is just exploring and free time events though.

* * *

 **TDDS: Despair? What Despair? Day 2 (Normal Day)**

Cody's POV

 **"Do you...I'm...Oh fu-...get the...is that all that will...for the game...game!...you mustn't...Aaaagh!"**

 _I woke up in a cold sweat, hearing several voices talk about...Something! It sent a chill down my spine, what was that about? Then an announcement from Monokuma rang out._

 _ **"I hope all you bastards had a nice night cause now it's morning! You better hurry your ass down to the cafeteria since breakfast is the most important meal of the Day! Oh by the way this message will play every single morning, so suck it Jo!"**_

After that pleasant announcement Cody quickly took a shower, got dressed, and made his way to cafeteria to have breakfast. He saw five people already there. "Cody you made it!" Sierra said, she beckoned him to her table. "Oh hey Cody!" Bridgette said as Cody sat down. "Morning Soldier! Good to see you ready in the morning!" brick saluted happily. "Sup' Cody!" Izzy said balancing a spoon on her nose.

Jo was the only one who did not greet Cody, instead she was tapping her fingers impatiently on the table. "God where's everyone else?!" "Oh here comes some now!" Just as Izzy said five more people came into the cafeteria.

Sadie and Katie were happily talking to each other, B walked in quiet as usual, Zoey walked in solemnly, and Lindsay walked in cheerfully. "Oh hey Cory!" Lindsay said sitting at the large table. A few minutes passed until finally five more people came in. Heather and Alejandro came in smugly, Eva did not acknowledge anyone while listening to her music, Cameron nervously walked in and sat at a different but smaller table, and Trent calmly walked in with a guitar strapped to his back. "Hey guys!" Trent waved to everyone.

"Well at least most of them are here, but where's the bookworm, sha!Moron, orange girl, and Mr. Mopey?" Jo asked. "Did someone call for Sha! Lighting!?" Lightning yelled running into the room. Anne Maria, Mike, and Noah walked in calmly.

"Finally! Now that everyone's here I think we should start coming up ideas on how to get out of here." "And how do you suppose there is a way to escape?" Noah remarked to the jock-ette. "Well what do you expect us to do, wait until we die of old age in here?" "Well if you prefer to die at the bear's hands then be my guess." Noah retorted.

"Sorry to interrupt but maybe we should explore, so you know, we can get to know our surroundings more?" Bridgette told the two. "I mean, even if there's no exit we should at least know the layout of the building right?" "Surfer girl has a point, has anyone actually looked around the place?" Heather remarked. _Murmurs of "no." were heard around the table._ "Then it's agreed we shall go of and explore the building then return to dinner to discuss our findings!" Brick Exclaimed.

"Fine, but everyone better be doing something!" Jo said. Everyone got up from the table and went on their way. "So Sierra you wanna-" "Of course why wouldn't I!" Sierra said cutting me off. "Okay, let's go."

 _Where should we go first?_ **(Inn/Intersection/School)**  
 _Might as well check between the Inn and the School._

I exited the cafeteria with Sierras in tow. We already knew the intersection has a cafeteria with a attached kitchen, but we never really explore much of this place yesterday.

Directly across the there was a door that had a Plaque, the plaque was a pixelated swimsuit. We entered and inside was Anne Maria in a swimsuit, several clotheslines with towels hanging from them, a set of changing booths, and another set of doors that emitted steam.

 **Free Time with Anne Maria start!**

"Oh hey Anne Maria are you looking around?"- Cody  
"Of course not, I just wanna' try out this sweet Bathhouse!"- Anne Maria  
"Bathhouse?"-Cody  
"Of course, have you ever been to one?"- Anne Maria  
"No..."-Cody  
(She proceeded to explain how relaxing and good for your skin Bathhouses are and why I should use one. I decided to tell her I'm busy.)  
"Then you're missing out, well anyway, See yah!"-Anne Maria  
(She proceeded to hurry into the doors, and I decided to check it out just to see the inside. Inside was a medium sized pool that was bubbling up, and releasing steam into the room. There were wooden benches and sinks lining the walls, alongside towel racks. Inside was Lindsay and Lightning already in the bath, with Anne Maria slipping into it. I guess we shouldn't bother their relaxation, so Sierra and I left.)

 **Free Time with Anne Maria End!**

We proceeded to check the door next to the Bathhouse, it had a plaque wit a digital picture of a shirt on a clothesline. Inside were several Washing machines, Dryers, and of course clotheslines. Bridgette was the looking into the cabinets at the end of the room. _I guess I should talk to her._ "Hey Bridgette, how's it going?" Cody said. "Oh hey Cody! Not much." she responded.

 **Free Time with Bridgette Start!**

"So did you look around to see anything interesting?"- Cody  
"Yeah, but I didn't find much"- Bridgette  
"Well what did you find?"-Sierra  
"Well..."-Bridgette  
(Bridgette proceeded to go into detail about how the machines work, and how fully stocked the laundrey cleaning supplies are. She also mention finding some bottles of clear liquid with lables that said Mono-form. She also pointed out a sign that said the washing machines will be shut off at nighttime.)  
"I guess that's all I found."-Bridgette  
"Don't worry it's okay. But you did well."-Cody  
"Thanks."-Bridgette  
(We then left the Laundry room.)

 **Free Time with Bridgette End!**

"well, that's the entire intersection, where should we go next?" **(Inn/Intersection** /School) "Why don't we check out the school first since more people went to explore there?" Sierra said. "Ok sure!" Cody replied.  
 _We walked down the hall to the main part of the school there were two large classrooms alongside of the wall and B stood in front of them._

 **Free Time with B Start!**

"Oh hey B, did you explore the classrooms?"-Cody  
(B shook his head)  
"Well was anything odd about them?"-Sierra  
(B dug into his pocket and pulled out several golden coins with Monokuma's face on them.)  
"What is this?"-Cody  
 _ **"Well they're Mono-coins of course!"**_ -Monokuma  
"Ah how do you do that!"-Cody  
(Monokuma had appeared from behind B, startling all three contestants.)  
 _ **"Who knows? But anyway these Mono-coins can be used to buy some sweet shit from the Mono-Store!"**_ -Monokuma  
"Mono-store?"-Sierra  
 _ **"It's right at the end of the hall, behind those two black and white doors! See yah Bastards!"**_  
(Monokuma then scurried into the Mono-shop)  
"..."-B  
"..."-Cody  
"..."-Sierra  
(B waved us goodbye and went back to the dorms.)  
 **Free Time with B End!**

The two proceeded past the class rooms and the mono-shop, and then came across a door. This door had a plaque with a picture of a pixelated cassette tape. We decide to enter and inside were Alejandro, Heather, Katie, and Sadie. We decided to question the villain couple first.

 **Free Time with Alejandro (and Heather) Start!**

"Well if it isn't the stalker and perv."-Heather  
"Hi to you too Heather."-Cody  
"I'll have you know that I haven't once tied Cody to his bed ever since we left the plaza!"-Sierra  
"Si, your the shining image of sanity."-Alejandro  
"Anyway what did you guys find?"  
"Not a way out, this is just a screening room or something."-Heather  
"There are several computers here as well."-Alejandro  
"Yeah, in fact you can see Twiddle-Ditz and Twiddle-Dunce are busy using some."-Heather  
"Well good to see nothing changed between you two."-Cody  
"Except you're now banging each other!"-Sierra  
"What the fuck!?"-Heather  
"Come on the walls at the playa are very thin."-Sierra  
"Fuck off!"-Heather  
(Looks like Sierra got both of them flustered, might as well check on Sadie and Katie.)

 **Free Time with Alejandro(and Heather) End!**

We moved on to the various desks that had computers on top of them, the BFFLs seemed frustrated.

 **Free Time with Sadie (and Katie) Start!**

"Hey guys, what's the problem?"-Cody  
"This stupid computer doesn't have wifi!"-Katie  
"Well I guess that would be obvious since the internet would let us communicate to the outside world."-Sierra  
"All that it let's you do is watch videos, but only if their on DVDs!"-Sadie  
"Anyway have you two seen Trent?"-Katie  
"No."-Cody  
"Not at all."-Sierra  
"Gosh where is he?"-Sadie  
"Maybe he's back at his room?"-Cody  
"We can't just go to his room! We'll just look desperate!"-Katie  
"But isn't it worth a try?"-Cody  
"Ugh, Fine we'll check, let's go Katie!"-Sadie  
"Bye."-Katie  
 _Both of them left the VA room soon after. I hope They find Trent, or else they're gonna hate me._ -Cody

 **Free Time with Sadie (and Katie) End!**

Of course we left the VA room and moved towards the Gym. There was a Janitor's closet, and two locked double doors in the hall though. Then we came across the nurse's office, and entered. Inside was Trent Checking Out the cabinets.

 **Free Time with Trent start!**  
"Hey Trent how are you?"-Cody  
"Oh, hey Cody and Sierra! What's up!"- Trent  
"Oh not much, so what did you find?"- Sierra  
"Oh a lot actually! The fridge in the corner has several blood bags and bottles of liquid, there's at least four beds, and there's four large cabinets. Each cabinet has a list of it's contents on the inside of the door. The Cabinet that has an A on it holds vitamins and food related stuff, the second Cabinet with a B holds several medicines, and the third makes me really worried."- Trent  
"Why's that?"- Cody  
( _Trent proceeded to tell us how Cabinet C was filled with several toxins, poisons, and acids that would guarantee death. He also described several black bottles that had Monokuma's face on them. He also said he asked Monokuma about them and the bear said they were surprise Mono-Toxins._ )  
"But can't we just throw them away?"- Cody  
"No it's against the rules..."-Trent  
"Really!"-Cody  
( _I instinctively checked my ID-card and read a new rule I haven't noticed before._ **Rule 8: All items taken from the cabinet must be returned in a Four hour period.** )  
"Well that sucks..."-Sierra  
"Yeah thanks for the info Trent."-Cody  
"Yeah you guys are welcome!"-Trent

 **Free Time with Trent End!**

After our meeting with Trent in the Nurse's Office we continued through the school. _All we have left to check out now is the gym and stairs, I hope these bring more results..._  
To be continued...

* * *

 **Still Alive (20) + Hope Fragments**  
. Alejandro-(/  
. Anne Maria-0  
. B-0  
. Brick  
. Bridgette-(/  
. Cameron  
. Cody-Protagonist  
. Eva  
. Heather-(/  
. Izzy  
. Jo  
. Katie-0  
. Lightning  
. Lindsay  
. Mike  
. Noah-(/  
. Sadie-0  
. Sierra-(/  
. Trent-(/  
. Zoey

* * *

OH by the way this took a long time to write because I have a new Tumblr! Go to anontomy(.tumblr).com to get to know me better, it's free and sfw, it also has a TD au of my own! I hope you guys love the chapter! -Anontomy


	4. TDDS: Despair? What Despair? Day 2B

(AN) I'm back Sha-Yeah! Anyway here's the new chapter and please enjoy!-Anontomy

* * *

 **TDDS: Despair? What Despair? Day 2B  
** (Warning for swears)  
Sierra's POV

 _Of course I was worried for Cody, so there's no way I'll just let Cody go somewhere alone. I know these people like the back of my hand, and most of them probably would kill someone in three-to-five days. I just have to make sure that my Cody-kins stays perfectly safe for the rest of our lives. Of course Cody wants to check the whole place out, but my memory is perfect so I can take in my surroundings._

Any way we proceeded to walk towards the gym to see if there was anything new but we stopped . Outside of the gym Noah and Izzy were near the stairs, Noah was staring at Izzy as she climbed onto a steel gate blocking the stairs.

 **Free Time with Noah(and Izzy)Start!**

"Oh hey Noah, hey Izzy!"- Cody  
"Oh hey Cody!"-Izzy  
"So what did you guys find?"-Sierra  
"Oh nothing, just a steel gate blocking of the stairs."-Noah  
"Ah, it's not electrified, how disappointing!"-Izzy  
"Ignoring that, the bear came by and told us it's a surprise that he'll give to us only if we kill someone."-Noah  
"Really, damn it!"-Cody  
"Okay is there anything else you found?"-Sierra  
"Oh! Oh! We found a pair of doors and Monokuma says they're for the elevator!"-Izzy  
"Elevator?"-Sierra  
"Yeah apparently it's for special 'occasions'."-Noah  
"So it's probably for murder!"-Izzy  
"Okay, well we'll be seeing you."-Cody  
"Yeah you've been a REAL help."-Sierra  
"Your sarcasm is obvious, you should work on that."-Noah  
"See ya' guys later I'm gonna' see if I can chew through these bars!"-Izzy  
"Goddamnit Izzy for the third time it's not going to work!"-Noah

 **Free Time with Noah(and Izzy) End!**

We left the two and then headed to the Gym. It was incredibly large, especially with the stage gone. It had several basketball hoops near the ceiling, to sets of compressible bleachers(the type that can fold up into the wall) on each side of the gym, and a set of double doors at the end of the gym. Inside we saw Jo angrily shouting at Monokuma and Brick watching them. We walked over to Brick first.

 **Free Time with Brick Start!**

"Oh hey Brick what's up with Jo?"-Sierra  
 _He smiled at us and saluted._  
"Oh hello comrades! Jo is simply having a word with the Host!"-Brick  
"It looks more like a shouting contest to me."-Cody  
"Well you see Jo asked our host what's going on and why we're here. Monokuma said he wanted us all to despair"-Brick  
"You know you don't need to call the bear our 'host', right?"-Sierra  
"But he is our host, that's why we're being filmed!"-Brick  
"Filmed?"-Sierra  
"Affirmative, all the security cameras are broadcasting our every move!"-Brick  
"How do you know that!"-Cody  
"Monokuma told me!"-Brick  
"Of course he did, well I guess we'll just see what Jo is up to. Bye Brick!"-Sierra  
"See ya later!-Cody"  
"Farewell Cody and Sierra!"-Brick

 **Free Time with Brick End!**

We walked over to where Jo was shouting at Monokuma. "What the hell do you mean by that!" Jo yelled. _**"Just as I said, no one is coming to save you bastards!"**_ Monokuma screeched back at Jo. "Come on, even after broadcasting this live on Television?!" Jo responded. _**I don't know how that works, it's just something from the Game!**_ "What game?" _**Ugh, this is just tiring! If you want to get out just kill someone already!**_ "This is live television, even if I do get to escape I'll go to jail anyway you stupid bear!" she retorted.

 _ **"You know what just buzz off!"**_ "Hey get back here!" Jo yelled at the bear as he ran out the gym. Monokuma just blew a raspberry at her. "Piece of Sh*t!" She charged after him. After that display we decided to check out behind the double doors. In there we found what appeared to be a weight room, inside Eva was lifting a insanely heavy looking Barbell. We decide to press our luck and talk to her.

 **Free Time with Eva Start!**

"Um, So hey Eva!"-Sierra  
"How're you doing, did you find any thing interesting?"-Cody  
 _She silently lifted the barbell up and down._  
"Yeah this was a mistake..."-Sierra  
"Well see you la-"-Cody  
"Weights-" _She lifted the barbell up._ "Trampoline-" _She brought the Barbell down._ "closet for equipment." _She lifted it up one last time._  
"Oh."-Sierra  
 _Eva sat up after setting down the Barbell and stood up before addressing us directly._  
"That's all I found, now would you leave me alone?"-Eva  
"Oh ok, sorry for bothering you."-Cody  
"Yeah, see you at later!"-Sierra  
"Hmph."-Eva  
 _She calmly went to the Treadmill, I would of thought she'd be angrier than this._

 **Free Time with Eva End!**

"Okay now that we both searched the School and Intersection, where else should we go?" Cody asked me. **Inn/Intersection** **/School** "Well I guess we only have the Inn left to check!" I answered.

We walked all the way out of the school, back to the cafeteria, and into the Inn which had a sign calling it "Hotel Despair". We saw Mike leaning on the wall near a corner, we decided we might as well ask him what's happening with him.

 **Free Time with Mike Start!**

"Oh hey Mike what's wrong?"-Sierra  
"Pft, nothing that concerns the two of you."-Mike  
"What?"-Cody  
"Oh sorry I meant to say Buzz off."-Mike  
"Excuse me, oh wait...Mal?"-Sierra  
"Oh well, I should of known you'd find out."-Mike  
 _Mike pulled back his hoodie and showed of his long and spiky hair, though now his bangs covered one of his eyes._  
"So what do you losers want?"-Mike  
"We wanted to talk to Mike, in fact I was wondering if what Zoey said was true."-Sierra  
"Oh! What Zoey said? You mean when she found out that that stupid button only resets things and doesn't erase them instead?"-Mike  
"Well you sure are peachy ain't ya?"-Cody  
"Oh you guys make me want to blush and vomit at the same time!"-Mike  
"Anyway is there anything you found?"-Sierra  
"Other than 19 rooms that I can't enter without another loser's ID-card, not much."-Mike  
"Another loser's! Did you just call yourself a loser?"-Cody  
 _Mal proceeded to blush madly, and simply glared at us._  
"If you failures want to know something ask the Bubble boy and Indie girl?!"-Mike  
"Fine, where are they?"-Sierra  
"In the Trash room, where they belong."-Mike  
"Fine, bye wet Noodle boy!"-Sierra  
"F*ck off!"-Mike  
 _Mike simply left without another word._

 **Free Time with Mike End!**

We went a over to the trash room which held a gigantic gate, inside we saw Cameron and Zoey talking to each other. "Oh hey Zoey and Cameron is there anything that you guys found?" Cody asked. "Oh, hello." Cameron replied, Zoey was much louder than him though. "Oh hey guys good to see you!"

 **Free Time with Zoey(and Cameron) Start!**

"So what did you guys find?"-Sierra  
"Oh I checked the Trash room and Cameron checked the Storage room! Tell them what you found Cameron."-Zoey  
"Well I found several steel shelves and boxes stored there, most of them contained luxury and recreation items. Toiletries, Blankets, and oddly Board games."-Cameron  
"Oh and he says he found a lot of our clothes."-Zoey  
"What do you mean?"-Cody  
"Several boxes contained several sets of the clothes we wear everyday, all of them exactly the same. Though some that I checked contained swimsuits and Pajamas. I also found large blue sheets and rolling carts."-Cameron  
"Oh, cool then! SO what did you find Zoey?"-Sierra  
"Well I checked out the room and talked to Monokuma and found out that this room has a gate that can be opened and locked with that single key!"-Zoey  
 _She pointed to the corner of the wall that held a small key with a tag, the tag had a picture of a trash can on it._  
"Oh, and the furnace can be turned on any time with the button on the wall!"-Zoey  
"Well I guess you guys did really good."-Cody  
"I guess that's all we found."-Cameron  
"It's okay, see you guys later!"-Sierra  
"Bye!"-Cody  
"Bye!"-Cameron and Zoey

 **Free Time with Zoey(and Cameron) End!**

"Well I guess that was all now we just have to-" Cody was interrupted when static buzzed out the speakers.

 _ **Bing Bong, Ding Dong! "Attention students, it is now Nighttime! The cafeteria is now closed, and If you sleep anywhere outside of your room I'll Kill you! Have a good night's sleep!"**_

"Wow we spent the whole day already?" Cody asked. "I guess we just got distracted oh well, _do you need me to sleep over Cody-kins?_ " "No Sierra, remember I'll be okay?" Cody said. "Oh fine, but if you die I'll kill you and your murderer!" "Goodnight Sier-Wait what?"

 **Still Alive (20) + Hope Fragments**  
. Alejandro-(/  
. Anne Maria-0  
. B-0  
. Brick-(/  
. Bridgette-(/  
. Cameron-(/  
. Cody-Protagonist  
. Eva-(/  
. Heather-(/  
. Izzy-(/  
. Jo  
. Katie-0  
. Lightning  
. Lindsay  
. Mike-(/  
. Noah-0  
. Sadie-0  
. Sierra-Protagonist  
. Trent-(/  
. Zoey-(/

* * *

(AN) Okay now this is how the story works (it follows Dangan Ronpa in a way). There will be six " _ **Episodes**_ ", every episode will be mainly Four big parts (though I'll split them, up if they get to big); Exploration, Motive/Special Event, Inevitable Murder and Investigation, and finally the trial!

Okay now I want to ask you guys: What do you think of the way I write these characters? Am I good or God-awful? Do I write a Good Monokuma? Please give feed back!-Anontomy


	5. TDDS: Despair? What Despair? Day 3

**(AN)** Hey guys it's me, I'm back with a new chapter! And just before Halloween! I hope you guys like this.

* * *

 **TDDS: Despair? What Despair? Day 3  
** (Warning for swears and Mentions of death.)

Cody's POV

 **Why are you doing this!?...game...what's going...everyone hold your...despair.**

 _I woke up once more from a nightmare, I still could not pinpoint the voices but I knew that they were worried. Though some voices sounded outright malicious. Then the Daily announcement began again._

 _ **"Attention students! A new day has begun, strive to be the very best that no one ever was!"**_

Oh well, might as well go to breakfast.

I got dressed and headed towards the Cafeteria, surprisingly I was the last to arrive.

"It's about time you showed up pipsqueak, your girlfriend was about to make a search party for you!" Jo said. "Cody you've made it!" Sierra exclaimed. "So what were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We were simply discussing our findings from yesterday." Cameron pointed out. "We were also trying to explain to Jo that there is no escape."

"That's what you guys think!" Jo remarked. "No it's what you don't want to believe." Heather commented. "But why do you guys want to leave?" asked Lindsay. "What the F*ck do you mean by that?" Jo said exasperated. "Well we have food, and a spa! And if we can only leave by killing someone why, I don't know, why even try?" Everyone was stunned at Lindsay's explanation. "Well...um...Wait what do you mean by spa?" Jo couldn't really say anything about that.

"Blondie's right, we're stuck here until someone dies or help comes." Anne Maria added. _**Which means you guys should kill each other already!**_ A voice called out of nowhere.

"Oh it's the dumb Bear again!" Katie yelled, she pointed at the end of the table where Monokuma sat at.

 _ **"Yup, it's me, it's me. Now what I want to know is why none of you died yet! I mean you're all greedy young adults, there should at least be two dead bodies by now!**_ Monokuma said. "I apologize, but we cannot allow that!" Brick told the bear. "He's right, there's no way you can get us to kill each other!" Bridgette added. Yells of agreement came after.

 _ **Hmph, that's what you think. But remember there's no one coming, there's no escape, and you have no idea if someone is planning murder right at this moment! Well toodles bastards!**_ Monokuma ran out the cafeteria once more.

"What a sad, strange little bear." Trent said. "As if he could make sha! Lightning kill someone!" Lightning announced. "Ooh I just got a cool idea, why don't we all have a spa day!" Lindsay interrupted. "And why on earth, pray-tell, should we do that?" Noah asked Lindsay.

"Well, it would totally help us relax and being stuck inside forever is definitely not good for your skin! So if we have a spa day that should, like, totally help us relax!" Lindsay explained. "Well, I definitely wouldn't mind spending another day in the Bathhouse." Anne Maria added. Murmurs of agreement followed around the table.

"Oh Katie we should totally have a spa day!" Sadie said. "You're like, totally right Sadie!" Katie said. "Technically the Bathhouse is not a spa!" Cameron pointed out. "Techninicalities, OMG that's a really hard word to say! Tenicalilities! Techinicalities? Tehchinalities?" Lindsay commented.

"Maybe Lindsay's right? I mean it would take any pressure off." Zoey added. "Fine, we'll have a spa day!" Jo said. "But it should be tomorrow, I have a busy schedule after all!"

"Then it's agreed, we will all participate in a _spa day_ , tomorrow!" Brick announced. "It's still just called a bathhouse!" Cameron said. _In the end almost everyone decided to participate in a spa day, though some decided not to. I guess I have the whole day by myself-never mind Sierra is joining me again. Anyway may as well hang out with some of my fellow contestants._

 **Free-Time Events Start!**

 _Everyone has left the cafeteria, except for three. Lindsay, Trent, and Mike still remained, I guess I should talk to them. Who should I check out first?_ "Hey Sierra, who do you think we should talk to?" I asked her. "Oh, well...how about..." (Lindsay/Mike/Trent)

(Lindsay/ **Mike** /Trent)

"Let's check if Mike's Better!" She answered. "Ok." We proceeded to walk over to a table at the far corner of the cafeteria. Mike was there by himself, though his hair was straight up. "Hey Mike, how are you?" I asked. "Oh hey..." He answered meekly.

 **Free Time with Mike Start!**

"So Mike, or is it Mal?"-Cody  
"No, it's me..."-Mike  
"Oh, so is Mal Causing trouble for you?"-Sierra  
"Yea, I guess..."-Mike  
(Mike barely paid attention to us and just stared solemnly at the corner of the cafeteria.)  
"Is something bothering you?"-Cody  
"No, I just want to be left alone right now."-Mike  
"Oh, okay"-Cody  
"I don't really feel like talking to anyone, sorry."-Mike  
"Oh it's okay."-Sierra  
(Mike then got up from his chair.)  
"I have to go right now, sorry."-Mike  
(Mike then left the cafeteria.)  
"I feel bad that we couldn't do anything..."-Cody  
"Don't worry Cody, he's just going through some things!"-Sierra  
"Yeah, you're probably right..."-Cody

 **Free Time with Mike End!**

"I guess we should see if Trent or Lindsay want to talk."

(Lindsay/Mike/ **Trent** )

"Let's go hangout with Trent!" I said. We went over to the table Trent was at. He was strumming his guitar and several music sheets laid next to him. "Hey, Trent how's it going dude!" I said. "Oh hey guys, what's up!" He answered.

 **Free Time with Trent Start!**

"So Trent what's up, what're you writing?"- Cody  
"Oh, it's just something new, I just had an idea for a song."- Trent  
"Oh really! Can we listen?"- Sierra  
"Oh sure, if you want."-Trent  
"Come on, show us what you got!"-Cody  
"Ok, if you want."-Trent  
(Trent played us a few songs on his guitar for us, he seemed to have wrote at least two I haven't heard of yet. Sierra stared at him like she was analyzing every movement of his performance. After eight minutes, he finished his last song.)  
"So what do you guys think?"-Trent  
"It was great!"-Sierra  
"Yeah, reminds me when we used to play together!"-Cody  
"Yeah, I always wanted to ask..."-Trent  
(Trent blushed a little.)  
"Are you angry we replaced you with Sasquatchanakwa?"-Trent  
"Don't worry, I needed a break from the band anyway!"-Cody  
"Oh, well sorry anyway..."-Trent  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. Anyway I think we should move on, it was nice hanging out with you!"-Cody  
"Yeah, bye Trent!"-Sierra  
"See you guys later!"-Trent

 **Free Time with Trent End!**

"Well that's was fun, I guess we should go talk to Lindsay!" I said. "Sure, I think she's having trouble with something!" Sierra said pointing at the table Lindsay sat at. She looked to be(surprisingly) in deep thought at her ID-Card.

( **Lindsay** /Mike/Trent)

 **Free Time with Lindsay Start!**

"Hey Lindsay what's up!"-Cody  
"..."-Lindsay  
"We were wondering if you had any plans for the spa day!"-Sierra  
"..."-Lindsay  
"Lindsay?"-Cody  
"..."-Lindsay  
"LINDSAY!"-Sierra  
"Ah! Oh, hey Cameron and Susan!"-Lindsay  
( _For someone who ignored us for a good minute, she seems awful attentive now... wait did she just call me Cameron?_ )  
"What're you doing Lindsay?"-Cody  
"Ooh, I'm taking care of Princess!"-Lindsay  
"Who?"-Cody  
"My bear!"-Lindsay  
"Your what?"-Sierra  
 _ **"I believe she's talking about her virtual Monokuma!"**_ -Monokuma  
"Dammit it's you again!"-Cody  
 _ **"Whoa, Whoa what's with the language! You shouldn't talk to your host like that! :0"-**_ Monokuma  
"Did you just say Colon, and zero?"-Sierra  
 _ **"Yup, that's what happens when you bastards rile me up! Now as I was saying, Lindsay here is playing with her virtual Monokuma! Lindsay would you mind showing your fellow contestants you ID-card."**_ -Monokuma  
"Oh, Okay!"-Lindsay  
(Lindsay did as she was told and showed us the screen. It showed a tiny sprite of a Monokuma in diapers crawling in a pixelized room. On the side it had two groups of digital hearts and skulls in the 'HOPE' and 'DESPAIR' sections accordingly. Below it, it said "Until next Growth!" and "Number of Steps Taken!".)  
 _ **"It's like a Tamagachi! Except this one isn't awful cause it has me! Oh and Lindsay, maybe you should walk to the gym so your pet can grow!"**_ -Monokuma  
"Good Idea, Bye guys!"- Lindsay  
(Lindsay got up and then quickly got out of the cafeteria.)  
"Well I guess we should leave now..."-Sierra  
 _ **"But shouldn't you be going to the Gym for a special assembly?"**_ -Monokuma  
"What do you mean?"-Cody  
 _ **"Oh silly me, I forgot to make the Announcement!"**_ \- Monokuma  
(Monokuma then dashed out of the dining hall.)

 **Free Time with Lindsay End!**

 _ ***Bing Bong Ding Dong!* Attention Contestants! Please report to the Gym for a very special announcement!**_

"Well that can't be good." Sierra said. "Do you think we really have to-"

 _ **BZZT-Yes you Bastards have to attend or Face Punishment!-BZZT**_

"Oh, I guess we should go now." I said. So Sierra and I ran to the Gym for the special announcement. Almost everyone was there already, except for a few.

"Hey guys did you hear the Announcement?" I asked them. "Yeah, we came hear in a hurry I think!" Bridgette replied.

There was twelve people in the Gym, including me and Sierra. Bridgette, Trent, Brick, Lindsay, Sadie, Katie, Mike, Cameron, Zoey, and B. "Come on Guys get to moving!" I heard Izzy yell outside. She came in dragging Eva and Noah into the Gym. "Izzy you're going to break Noah's Arm off." Eva said. "Then he should've stopped resisting two minutes ago!"  
Izzy responded, before cackling loudly.

Anne Maria calmly walked, just barely dodging Lightning and Jo racing into the Gym. "Hey you two, watch where you're going!" "Hah- I beat- hah-you!" Jo said in gasps of air. "Nuh-uh, Sha! Lightning doesn't lose to anybody!" "You just did!" Jo responded.

Finally Heather and Alejandro came in, and simply ignored everyone. Then the doors slammed shut behind them, catching everyone of guard.

 _ **It's about time all you bastards Finally showed up! Now I hope you guys are excited for the special announcement!**_ Monokuma aid on the rebuilt stage.

"Okay tell us why you made us come here Teddy Sux-pin!" Jo yelled at the bear.

 _ **"Well 1. Think of something better than that, cause someone already called me that name! And 2. I decided to fix your guy's 'Not killing' problem!"**_ He said.

"What do you mean by fix?" Trent asked.

 _ **"Glad you asked, because I decide to prepare you all a very special...**_ _ **Motive!**_ _ **"**_

"A motive?" Zoey said worriedly.

 _ **Yup, if you won't kill each other by your own, I'll just convince you all to kill each other!**_ He answered.

"Well I really doubt you can do that!" Brick said. Several murmurs of agreement followed.

 _ **"Well have a load of... this!"**_ Monokuma said pulling out something out from behind his back. In his right paw he held several white envelopes, and in his left he held several red ones. _**"I want you all to get one white, and one red envelope! You can open the white ones hear, but if you open the red one anywhere else but your room or in front of someone, then I'll punish you aka kill you!"**_

He proceeded to hand a pair of envelopes to every single person in the Gym. Once I got mine, I opened it up to find...a photo. It was of a lounge, it took me some seconds to figure out it was a picture of the playa de Losers. I flipped it over to find some writing in black marker. It read _"Mysteries, Mysteries, is it the answer that you seek?"_

 _ **"You may now all go to your rooms and open the red envelopes! I hope you like what you see! Toodles Bastards!"**_ He said before scurrying off.

"What the hell is this picture supposed to make me kill someone!?" Jo said. "It's just a pic of Sha-Lightning's Trophy Collection!" "Ooh Sadie look it's a picture of my parents!" "No way I got one too!"

Everyone seemed to be confused with their pictures and gradually left the Gym. "Hey Sierra,would you mind if I went to my room alone?" I asked her. "Huh? Why?" She asked. "Well, I kind of want to open my envelope right now." "Oh, okay I guess it's already seven so sure!" "Thanks! See you tomorrows!" I said. "No problem Cody!" She said, then we parted ways.

I walked down the hall to my bedroom, until I stopped. I saw something glimmering on the floor, I bent down and picked it up. It was a gold token that had Monokuma's face on it. _This must be one of those monocoins Monokuma mentioned._ I noticed several more monocoins along the floor. _Well I guess that I should check out that store now that I have the currency._

I went through the black and white double doors and into the store, inside it was carpeted and had red wallpaper. Monokuma sat behind a counter, several miscellaneous items were stacked onto shelves, it looked like a prize corner at a Chuck 'E' Cheese.

 _ **"Well hey there Cody! Looking to buy some of my wares?"**_ the bear said. "Sure, what can I get for like, one, two-four Monocoins?" I asked.

 _ **"Well for that you can try the Mystery Box or get this nifty pen!"**_ He answered, holding up a black pen that had his head at the end of it.

"What's the Mystery box?" _**"See that Box on the wall, slip in two coins to get a tiny paper that will get you one of these many great items! You have four monocoins, so you can use the machine twice!"**_

"I guess I'll try it..." I followed Monokuma's suggestion and inserted two coins. The box rumbled before spitting out a piece of paper from it's slot. I gave the paper to Monokuma and he read it outloud. _**"Eggplant, high-five, and rain!"**_ He proceeded to go to the back and picked up something form the shelf, it was a Blue Journal.

 _ **"Here you go! Would you like to make another Purchase?"**_ I decided to do it again, and brought up the second paper to him. _**"Heart Eyes, Birthday Cake, and Fire!"**_ He went to the shelves and picked up a purple camera. He then bagged the journal and camera and threw in a pen along them.

 _ **"Thank you for purchasing from the Mono-Store! We hope you enjoy your items and free pen(Available with every purchase!) please come back when you have more monocoins**_ _ **Cody Anderson**_ _ **."**_ Monokuma said in a stiff way. _**"Now get out!"**_ He said with more emotion.

I finally got to my room, at least I have something to record my nightmares in case I forget them. But what do I do with the camera? _Maybe I should give it to Someone else? Oh crap! I forgot that photo Monokuma gave us!_

I pulled out the red envelope from my pocket and tore it open. I pulled out a second photo and...what? It was the playa again but completely wrecked. And more horrifically, the whole room was covered in splatters of blood. I checked the back and saw in red writing... _"To know what happened to your life, take another's with a knife. I will grant you your request, but only with the payment of another's death!"_

 _ **Bing Bong, Ding Dong! "Attention students, it is now Nighttime! The cafeteria is now closed, so please go to your designated rooms. Have a good night's sleep!"**_

* * *

 **Still Alive (20) + Hop** **e Fragments**  
. Alejandro-(/  
. Anne Maria-0  
. B-0  
. Brick-(/  
. Bridgette-(/  
. Cameron-(/  
. Cody-Protagonist  
. Eva-(/  
. Heather-(/  
. Izzy-(/  
. Jo  
. Katie-0  
. Lightning  
. Lindsay-(/  
. Mike-0  
. Noah-0  
. Sadie-0  
. Sierra-Protagonist  
. Trent-0  
. Zoey-(/

* * *

(AN) Well that's that! I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll make the next chapter right away! Please review and tell me what you think of the story!


	6. TDDS: Despair? What Despair? Day 4

(AN) Upupupupu-Anontomy

* * *

 **TDDS: Despair? What Despair? Day 4  
** (Warning for swears and Mentions of death. Also whenever you see _*music cue*_ follow these steps. 1. Go to YouTube, 2. Find the title of the music in the search box, and 3. Play it while reading.)

Sierra's POV

I walked into the cafeteria and waited for Cody to come in. Even though it was tempting, I didn't check out what was in either of those envelopes. As everyone trickled into the dining hall I saw their faces of worry, discomfort, and...anger? Sadie and Katie sat away from each other with sour looks on their faces. Jo and Heather looked outright livid. And Lindsay just looked confused.

"So did you guys check out your envelopes?" Izzy decided to ask. No one answered. "Come on it couldn't be that bad!" Izzy said.

"Not bad! Do you know what kind of situation we're in!" Heather exclaimed. "I agree with Heather, we are between a rock and a hard place." Cameron added. "Hey at least we have our spa-" "Shush it Lindsiot!" Jo said.

"Come on guys we can't let some pictures keep us on edge! They're probably Photoshopped anyway!" Zoey decided to add in. "That wasn't any Sha!Photoshop! All of Lightning's Trophies are Sha!Gone!" Lightning responded. "Ignoring Sha!Dunderhead, that stupid bear did something to our families!"

"Come on, we can still have the spa day! We can't let that bear win!" I said. Then the doors to the cafeteria opened, and Cody stepped in. "Hey guys, what happened?"

"Hey Cody, we were just talking about the Motive yesterday!" "And How we're all doomed." Anne Maria added. "Oh you guys didn't fall for that did you? Come on, the Photoshop was so obvious!" He said.

"Are you sure?" Trent questioned. "Come on, give me after-effects and I can make something more convincing!" Cody responded. "I highly doubt that." Noah said.

"Anyway, how about that Spa Day? I mean, I think we should all ease our nerves right?" Cody said. "How can you be so nonchalant?" Bridgette asked. "Because I'm not letting that bear get into my head, and you guys shouldn't either." He responded. "Now come on guys, let's get this spa day going! You coming Sierra?" He said. "Sure thing Cody!" I quickly got up and followed him out of the cafeteria.

We went almost directly to the Bathhouse to pick out a school swim suit and, to go to our rooms to change(Cody said he wanted to do it in private). While coming back to the Bathhouse we saw someone down the hall, it was Katie.

"Hey Katie! What's happening?" I asked. "Oh it's you two." She responded. "Well that was a warm welcome." Cody remarked.

 **Free time Katie Start!**

"What's wrong Katie?"-Sierra  
"Nothing, just Sadie being stupid again!"-Katie  
"What happened?"-Cody  
"Sadie and I had an argument, she just can't accept that I'm right!"Katie  
"What was it about?"-Sierra  
"I told her that those photos are real! And you know what she said!"Katie  
"You're wrong?"-Cody  
"Exactly, doesn't she get it? We're doomed!"Katie  
"Come on, don't say that!"-Sierra  
"Don't tell me you're okay with this!"-Katie  
"I'm not, it's just-"-Sierra  
"Just nothing! Come on, you've got to be kidding me!"-Katie  
"No need to get mad!"-Sierra  
"Uh screw you guys! I'm leaving."-Katie  
(Katie then angrily marched towards the cafeteria.)  
"Well that was awful."-Cody

 **Freetime with Katie End!**

After our interaction with Katie we went into the bathhouse, inside we saw a few people there already. Lindsay, Zoey, and Bridgette were all in the bathhouse, while Izzy was directly in the bath.

Before we got in Cody stopped me. "Hey Sierra, I got something for you." He began to unfold his towel to reveal something he'd hidden in there. It was a Purple camera with a white wrist strap. "Do you like it?" He asked. "I LOVE IT!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"Sierra." Cody said. "Oh Cody you are the sweetest thing!" "Sierra!" Cody repeated. "I knew we were meant for-" "Sierra you're crushing me!" Cody yelled. "Oh, sorry..." I said letting him go.

"It's okay, I'm glad you like it." He said. "It's water proof, and you can get the photo's physically made at the Mono-store!" "Oh Cody, thank you!" I said. "You're welcome." "I guess we should check out how the Spa day is going!" I said. "Sure."

"Let's go see how Bridgette and Lindsay are doing." I said. "Ok, let's go!" He responded. We quickly walked over to the benches in the walls to greet the two blondes.

 **Free Time with Bridgette(and Lindsay) Start!**

"Hey guys, how's it going?"-Sierra  
"Oh hey Sierra, hey Cody!"-Bridgette  
"Hi guys!"-Lindsay  
"Oh nothing much, so you decided to come?"-Cody  
"Yeah, I guess you were right, we shouldn't let the bear get to us."-Bridgette  
"Well, I'm glad you joined us, but do you mind me asking what you got?"-Cody  
"Oh it was just a picture of me...Geoff...with my friends..."  
(Bridgette than got a sad look on her face.)  
"Are you okay?"-Sierra  
"Yeah, I'm just a little worried, you know? Like what happened to our friends?"-Bridgette  
"Don't worry I'm sure They're all fine!"-Sierra  
"Yeah, you're probably right! I shouldn't worry."-Bridgette  
"Talking about our friends, how are you feeling Lindsay?"-Sierra  
"Okey dokey! By the way have you seen Tyler?"-Lindsay  
"Lindsay, Tyler isn't here."-Cody  
"Oh, when's he coming then!"-Lindsay  
"He's probably looking for us!"-Cody  
"Really? Yay, Tyler going to save us all!"-Lindsay  
"Yeah..."-Sierra  
"I hope you guys enjoy the Spa day! Great Idea by the way Lindsay!"-Sierra  
"Bye!"-Cody  
"Thanks!"-Lindsay  
"Bye guys!"-Bridgette

 **Free Time with Bridgette(and Lindsay) End!**

"I guess the Spa day is going well!" I said. "Yeah, hey look more people came!" Cody said pointing to the people coming in. Anne Maria, Brick, and Sadie had come in. "Hey guys you decided to come!" Cody said.

"Yes indeed Soldier! A soldier never let's the enemy in their heads!" Brick announced. "The stress is not good for my complexion." Anne Maria said. "Unlike Katie, I think with my head." Sadie said.

"Oh...ok then." I said. "I hope you guys enjoy it!" Cody said. "Maybe we should check up on Sadie?" I said. "Why?" Cody asked. "She seems angry." I answered. "Okay let's go talk to her."

 **Free time with Sadie Start!**

"Hey Sadie, is something wrong?"-Sierra  
"No, it's just Katie being unreasonable."-Sadie  
"You two had an argument?"-Cody  
"Yeah."-Sadie  
"About what?"-Sierra  
"None of your business!"-Sadie  
"Sorry, we just wanted to know what's going on. But Katie said it had something to do with the photos."-Sierra  
"So you talked to her?"-Sadie  
"Yeah, she was kind of angry after we talked to her."-Sierra  
"Figures."-Sadie  
"By the way, what did you get?"-Cody  
"For what?"-Sadie  
"You know, your motive."-Cody  
"Don't you have something better to do?"-Sadie  
"Okay, okay see yah'"-Cody  
"Bye!"-Sierra  
"Finally."-Sadie

 **Free time with Sadie End!**

"Well that was awkward." Cody said. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, they've had worse fights. I just hope this doesn't ruin my blog about them." I said. "Oh hey, how about I take some Photos!" "Sure, wait a moment I have to go to the bathroom!" He said, he then proceeded to run out. "Okay, wait for me!"

"Come on Sierra, I can go to the bathroom by myself!" Cody said. "But!" "No but's Sierra, just take the pictures and I'll be right back!" He said. "Ok, fine."

After Cody left I decided to take some pictures. Some people posed, and I took some group shots. Cody came back after several Minutes, so we began to enjoy the Spa day together. After him came Trent, Zoey, Cameron, and Lightning. We all seemed to enjoy each other's company during the Spa day("It's still called a Bathhouse!" said Cameron).

It was a good day, and after a while, even Jo, Heather, and Alejandro came around("Not because we like you people!")! After a few hours, we decided to get some dinner. Lindsay said that she needed to check on 'Princess'.

After a few minutes a scream was heard. "Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Everyone came to the source of the sound, Lindsay was sitting, back against the wall. She was crying and mumbling to herself. Everyone noticed the door that was slightly ajar. One contestant in particular ran into the room in fear. Everyone ran in as they heard her scream, "Katieeee!"

 _*Despair Pollution Noise*_

Katie laid on her bed on top of a bloodstained sheet, with a knife stabbed into her stomach. She had a glassy look in her eyes, it was obvious she had passed.

 _ **Bzzt- Bing Bong! Ding Dong! Attention all contestants! A body has been discovered please report to Katie's room to begin investigation. After a set period of time, we will hold our first Class Trial!**_

* * *

 **Still Alive (19) + Hope Fragments**

. **Katie-Deceased**  
. Alejandro-(/  
. Anne Maria-0  
. B-0  
. Brick-(/  
. Bridgette-0  
. Cameron-(/  
. Cody-Protagonist  
. Eva-(/  
. Heather-(/  
. Izzy-(/  
. Jo  
. Lightning  
. Lindsay-0  
. Mike-0  
. Noah-0  
. Sadie-0+(/  
. Sierra-Protagonist  
. Trent-0  
. Zoey-(/

* * *

(AN) There we go, the first murder of the story! Happy Halloween! I hope you guys enjoy my story, and now onto Katie.

 **Why Katie went First:**

Katie is very hard to write, I couldn't really do much with her character. So I decided to off her first. Sorry if it seems like I'm ripping off Heroi Oscura, but Katie didn't bring much to the table, so she had to go. But the killer will hopefully be a really big surprise!

One down and nineteen more to go! Who killed Katie? Leave your accusations in the reviews! -Anontomy


	7. TDDS: Despair? What Despair? Investigate

(AN) Here's the investigation, I had this pre-planned which is why these chapters came super quick. I hope you like it!

* * *

 **TDDS: Despair? What Despair? Day 4 and 5  
** (Warning for swears and Mentions of death)

Cody's POV

Everyone stared in disbelief at Katie's corpse, no one dared to say a word. Even Katie looked shocked in death. Sadie was weeping on the floor and Bridgette ran out to check on Lindsay. Then Noah decided to break the silence.  
"I'm shocked, but I didn't think I would be." He said. "Oh my God someone actually did it." Heather added. "Come on, none of us could've done this! It was probably-"

 _ **"Probably Nothing Bastards! I can't believe you would accuse your poor little host, not only would killing one of you bastards be pointless, it would ruin the Contest of Mutual Killing! One of you killed the girl and now you have to start the investigation!"**_ Monokuma said popping up behind the crowd of young adults.

"But no one would...would they?" Zoey said. _**"Yes they would!"**_ Monokuma retorted. "You mentioned something about an Investigation?" Alejandro asked.

 _ **"Yes sir-ee Senorito! You see whenever someone is murdered everyone, at least everyone who doesn't wish to die a most painful death, has to find clues to pinpoint the identity of the killer., You can record the evidence you find on you ID-cards! It can even take pictures! After gathering what I consider enough clues to solve the case you will be taken down the elevator to the trial room. There you will debate each other to find a suspect, pick a killer, and then vote them as the murderer! If you choose the correct contestant in the trial they will be eliminated, and the rest of you will be allowed to live your lives in this school! But if you choose the wrong one, then I'll eliminate all BUT the killer, and they'll be free to go!"**_ Monokuma explained

"And by eliminated you mean?" Eva questioned. _**"Executed, killed, offed, destroyed, cease to living! You know like being bludgeoned to death with baseballs, crushed into butter, hit by a truck, compacted, smashed, or all of the above!"**_ Monokuma added.

Everyone had worried looks on their faces, except for a few who either remained emotionless (B and Noah) or looked determined(Brick and Izzy). "Then we will find the criminal and bring them to justice!" Brick said. "Yeah, only I'm allowed to have blood on my hands!" Izzy said.

"But wait, don't we get some help? I mean, none of us are coroners or detectives!" Cameron said. _**"Don't worry your little noggin bubble-boy! I've prepared something for that, I call it the Monokuma File!"**_ Monokuma said as he snapped his fingers, several Ding! sounds were heard in the crowd. I quickly took out my ID-card, there was a small box that said "Update: Monokuma File #1."

 _ **"The Monokuma file will give you basic information that I guarantee is 100% true! Now I hope you all have a fun time looking for clues!"**_ Monokuma said before running under Katie's bed.

"I guess we have to do this." Anne Maria said. "Don't worry guys!" I said. "We'll just work together to solve this! Now let's do this!" "I guess we have to, if we want to live." Trent said.

Sadie got up from the ground with an angry look on her face. "Which one of you did it." Sadie said between clenched teeth. "Fine, I'll guess we'll find out in the trial." She then marched off to somewhere else.

 **Investigation Start!**  
*Dangan Ronpa - Box 15*

I guess we should start with the Monokuma File. I clicked a tab in my messages that was titled 'MK-File'. "Okay guys the file says: 'The victim is Katie, The TDL: BFFL. Her body was discovered in her designated Bedroom. She died at around 2:24 pm. She died from a stab wound in her Stomach. She has no traces of drugs in her system. There is several cuts along her arm, her eyes and throat are red, and she has a bruise on the back of her head.'" I read out loud.

"Well at least we have a start." Sierra said.

 **Truth Bullet: Monokuma File #1**

I looked around the room and saw that only a few of us remained in Katie's room. Sierra, Izzy, Trent, Cameron, Brick, and myself.

"Let's check out the corpse!" Izzy said. I walked over to the bed, there we could see her wounds more clearly. "Yup these cuts were definitely caused by a knife, probably in self defense." she said. "I'm not going to question your knowledge of this." I told her. "It also looks like her eyes were burned." Sierra added.

 **Truth Bullet: Katie's Arm**  
 **Truth Bullet: Katie's Face**

"Hey why are there two blankets?" Sierra asked. "Oh I didn't notice that!" Brick stated. The blanket under Katie was blood stained on both sides, but it seems like the blanket under her was stainless. And oddly, it looked like the bed sheet was tied around her neck.

 **Truth Bullet: Bloody Bed Sheet**

"I'm going to check under the bed!" I ducked under and got back up. "I found something!" "What?" Trent asked. "Her ID-Card!" "Why was that under her bed?" Brick asked. I shrugged, "Maybe the killer wanted to hide it?"

 **Truth Bullet: Katie's ID-Card**

I checked her stomach and noticed that the knife was familiar, it looked like a kitchen knife.

 **Truth Bullet: Kitchen Knife**

"Hey Cameron!" Sierra yelled startling the guy. "Ah! Yes Sierra?" He answered. "Can you come over here and check out her head wound?" "Oh, okay." He ran up to the bed and looked closely at the bump on Katie's Head. "Hmmm, it looks regular, but it's near the top of her head. She also smells odd, almost like a...chemical." He divulged.

 **Truth Bullet: Katie's Head**  
 **Truth Bullet: Odd Smell**

"Is there anything else we should note?" I asked. "Hmm, Katie's room is oddly clean for being a murder scene. The door wasn't even forced open!" Izzy responded.

 **Truth Bullet: No Signs of Struggle**

"Hey Sierra can you check out the bathroom, I can't go in because, you know?" I told her. "Oh, sure thing!" She then quickly went to the bathroom. I then walked over to her desk, as the others checked out the room.

Inside the drawers were Katie's clothes, but I found something among them. It was a photo, it showed Katie with an older male that kind of resembled her. This must of been the motive she received. This was also what caused her and Sadie to fight.

 **Truth Bullet: Katie's Photo**  
 **Truth Bullet: Katie and Sadie's Fight**

"Oh Cody, and everyone else, I found something!" Sierra announced. We all came into the bathroom. "I found this wet towel in the shower." She said, picking up said towel.

"Great work Sierra!" Brick said. "But why are they wet? Did Katie take a shower?"

"I don't think so, but what's even weirder is that it has a small red stain on it." Sierra said. "Ooh! Ooh! Is it blood?" Izzy said excited. "Maybe." Sierra responded.

 **Truth Bullet: Wet Towel**

"I think that's everything in her room, do you think it's enough evidence?" Cameron asked. "Maybe, but maybe we should look around the building for more clues!" Brick said.

"Okay So me and Sierra check the school, Brick can you check out the storage, Cameron go to the Cafeteria, and Izzy can you look around the bathhouse?" Everyone nodded. "Okay let's go guys!"

Sierra and I ran out of the intersection, we decided to check out classrooms quickly, we also went into the VA-Room. We saw several of our other competitors there either searching, or have already looked and didn't find anything. We entered in the Boy's bathroom and finally found something there. One of the stalls were locked, so I went under the door to open it.

In the toilet there was a mop, the handle had several cuts in it.  
 **Truth Bullet: Mop**

Since we found the mop, we thought it was obvious to check the closet in the hallway. When we went in we found a shelf with cleaning chemicals. It was oddly crooked.

The closet was also fairly large, Sierra checked the chemicals and saw that one was half full.  
 **Truth Bullet: Shelf**  
 **Truth Bullet: Cleaning Chemicals**

"I think we got almost anything, do you think we should interrogate some people, you know to find out if they have an alibi for 2:24 pm.?" I asked Sierra. She had a look of realization on her face. "Wait didn't we start the spa day at 1:30 or something?" She asked me. "I think, maybe?"

"I'll be right Back!" She said, running to the intersection. I stood there for a moment until I heard the screeching of the intercom cry out.

 _ **Bzzt- "Attention Contestants Your investigation has come to an end! Please report to the Elevator for your first class trial!"**_

Everyone rushed over to to the doors to the elevator. Cameron came rushing towards me though holding his ID-card. "Hey Cody, I checked out the kitchen and found one of the knives missing!" He said, holding up his ID-Card. It showed a photo of a kitchen knife set with one of the smaller knives missing.

"Well at least we know where the knife came from." I responded.

 **Truth Bullet: Kitchen Knife Set**

"Hey Cody I found it!" Sierra called out, running towards me. "I took a lot of photos of everyone who went to the Spa day. I think this can help us prove the innocence of some people." "Great Idea Sierra, at least now we can cross some people out of the suspect list." I said, looking through the photos, She took at least five of them.  
One selfie with Bridgette, Lindsay, Zoey, and Izzy. One selfie with me and her. A photo of Anne Maria, Brick, and Sadie; another with Heather, Alejandro, and Jo. And Finally one with everyone there.

 **Truth Bullet: Spa Day Photos**

"I also think the spa day started at 1:33 and ended at 6:20!" Sierra added.

 **Truth Bullet: Spa Day Time Period**

 _ **"Hey Bastards, get into the elevator!"**_ Monokuma screeched at us. _**"We don't have all day you know?"**_ "Fine, let's go Sierra." I said.

Everyone had entered the incredibly large Elevator, Everyone seemed to be on edge. Bridgette comforted Lindsay, Sadie was still seething, and Izzy looked inpatient. The doors to the elevator closed after Monokuma stepped in.

 _ **"I hope you bastards are excited for your first class trial, cause I sure am!"**_  
Monokuma cheerfully stated. "Oh go f*ck yourself!" Sadie spat, surprising everyone.

 _ **"Woah! Feisty much? Anyway when you all get down there, I 'despair' you have a good time! Geddit?"**_

No one responded to that confusing statement.

 _ **"Pfft, all of yall' are just some hating a*s, Basic B*tches."**_

* * *

 **All Clues**

1. _Monokuma File #1_ \- 'The victim is Katie, The TDL: BFFL. Her body was discovered in her designated Bedroom. She died at around 2:24 pm. She died from a stab wound in her Stomach. She has no traces of drugs in her system. There are several cuts along her arm, her eyes and throat are swolen, and there is a bruise on the back of her head.'  
2. _Katie's Arm_ \- Katie's arm has several cuts along it, Izzy says these were probably made in self defense and caused by a knife.  
3. _Katie's Face_ \- Katie's eyes are incredibly red, she seemed shocked in death.  
4. _Bloody Bed Sheet_ \- There was an extra bed sheet under the body, it's bloody on both sides, even though the one under it is clean. It's also tied around her neck like a cape.  
5. _Katie's ID-card_ \- Just found under her bed.  
6. _Kitchen Knife_ \- A kitchen knife that was used to kill Katie.  
7. _Katie's Head_ \- Katie has a wound at the back of her head, near the top.  
8. _Odd Smell_ \- A chemical like smell coming from Katie.  
9. _No Signs of Struggle_ \- The room is perfectly clean, and the door was not forced open.  
10. _Katie's Photo_ \- Katie's motive.  
11. _Katie and Sadie's Fight_ \- A fight between the BFFFL's, that caused them to separate for the day.  
12. _Wet Towel_ \- Found in Katie's shower. It's wet, and has a small red stain.  
13. _Mop_ \- A mop found in one of the stalls of the boy's bathroom. It has several cuts on the staff.  
14. _Shelf_ \- A shelf in the closet that holds bottles of cleaning chemicals. It's oddly crooked.  
15. _Cleaning Chemicals_ \- Cleaning chemicals, a bottle seems to be half full.  
16. _Kitchen Knife Set_ \- A set of kitchen knives, one of the smaller knives is missing.  
17. _Spa Day Photos_ \- Five photos Sierra took of everyone who went to the spa day.  
17. _Spa Day Time Period_ \- The spa day took about four hours, from 1:33 pm to 6:20 pm.

* * *

 **Still Alive (19) + Hope Fragments**

 **. Katie-Deceased  
**. Alejandro-(/  
. Anne Maria-0  
. B-0  
. Brick-(/  
. Bridgette-0  
. Cameron-(/  
. Cody-Protagonist  
. Eva-(/  
. Heather-(/  
. Izzy-(/  
. Jo  
. Lightning  
. Lindsay-0  
. Mike-0  
. Noah-0  
. Sadie-0+(/  
. Sierra-Protagonist  
. Trent-0

* * *

(AN) Tell me your thoughts on the investigation, Now tell me, who Killed Katie? Try and use the clues to find a suspect! Also try and solve this mixed-up word I made for you! It'll have an important part in the story!

The Mixed up word is:  
tdmtepaet remrud

Please put your thoughts, guesses, and theories in the reviews! -Anontomy


	8. TDDS: Despair? What Despair? Trial

(AN) Here's the trial I hope you guys enjoy it, it was both the hardest yet easiest thing to write.- Anontomy

* * *

 **TDDS: Despair? What Despair? Trial Part 1  
** (Warning for mentions of death and murder, and some swears. Some mechanics of the game are introduced here, they are the non-stop debates, questions, hangman's gambit, and two new ones. The new ones are 'Defense vs The Court', and Topic picking!)

Cody's POV  
*Total Drama All Stars/Pahkitew Island Theme*

Everyone descended on the elevator to an unknown floor. It was a rather silent ride, other than the total drama theme song playing in the background. I brought along my journal and leaned in the corner of the elevator writing. I told Sierra that I was marking down some ideas about the clues so she wouldn't snoop on me. Then the Elevator finally stopped, and the doors opened.

 _ **"Okay Bastards, get out of my elevator and got to the stands that have your names on them!"**_ Monokuma ordered us.

The underground floor was rather extravagant, it was likely modeled after a royal court room. There was golden decor, red velvet curtains, and crimson carpenting. In the middle of the room was a ring of 20 stands. They had a plaque on the bottom of them, and infront was a tablet like device on a staff.  
In a corner of the room was a miniture throne that Monokuma was lounging on. Next to it was an incredibly large slot machine. Somehow Monokuma got into the room before us.

Everyone went to a stand that had a plaque with their name on it. Mine was right infront of the elevator, and from the left of right from me the order of contestants was: Me, Sierra, Anne Maria, Izzy, Noah, Eva, B, Lightning, Brick, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Cameron, Zoey, Trent, Mike, Lindsay, Alejandro, and Heather.

 _Wait, Katie?_ "Hey Mono-whatever? What the hell is that?" Anne Maria asked pointing to Katie's stand. It was a portrait of Katie on a pole. The photo showed her smiling face in gray colors, and a possibly (knowing Monokuma) bloody 'X'. The portrait was as tall as Katie was and the Frame was golden.

 _ **"Oh that? Well just because poor Katie's dead doesn't mean she has to be left out of the fun! The bonds of friendship can penetrate even death's barriers!"**_ Monokuma responded.

"I'm not going to even bother asking what that was supposed to mean." Eva said.

 _ **"Greetings students! I'll start this class trial or should I call it The Trial Room of Shame? Ignoring that, I'll explain the core concept of this trial. All of you have hopefully gathered evidence and have to now use this evidence to solve the murder of Katie! After finding a suspect you will have have to vote for them as who dunnit? Choose the right perpetrator and I'll punish them for their crimes. But pick the wrong one, then I'll punish everyone besides the killer! Now I declare this 'Trial of Shame'...Started!"**_ Monokuma announced.

 **Class Trial Start!**  
*Discussion-HOPE VS DESPAIR-*  
"Okay everyone, whoever did't kill Katie raise their hands!" Brick yelled. Everyone raised their hands. "Yeah no one's going to fall for that dumbass." Jo chastised Brick.

"Well then, does anyone want to propose a start?" Brick asked.

 **Choose a topic!**  
(Monokuma File/Wet Towel/Mop)  
 **Topic- Monokuma File**

"Hey guys, how about we talk about the cause of death?" I proposed. "Good Idea Soldier!" Brick complimmented. "Psh that's Sha!Easy!" Lightning yelled.

 **Non-Stop Debate!**

"Obviously the girl died..."-Lightning  
"Because the bad guy went stabby-stab!"-Lightning  
"That seems to be the case."-Alejandro  
"Sorry I didn't stay in the room long."-Zoey  
"But what was used to stab her?"-Zoey  
"Maybe it was _a really sharp stick!_"-Lightning

 **You've got that wrong!"**  
 **Evidence: Kitchen Knife**

"Sorry to interrupt you Lightning, but you're nowhere close!" I yelled. "What're you talking about?!" Lightning yelled scandalized. "Katie was stabbed with a Kitchen Knife." I disclosed.

"Oh yeah! Then how do you know?" he questioned.

 **What's proof that Katie was killed with a kitchen knife?**

1\. Kitchen Knife Set  
2\. Cleaning Chemicals  
3\. Spa Day Photos

 **Answer-** Kitchen Knife Set

"Cameron is my witness, he took a photo of a set of knives in the kitchen, and one was clearly missing. Can you show them Cameron?" I asked him.

"Oh sure!" Cameron responded, he pulled out his ID-Card and showed off the picture of the knives he took.

"Okay, but why does it matter?" Jo asked. "Oh I get it! If it's a kitchen knife, then the killer must have taken it from the kitchen at some point before Katie's death!" Sierra explained.

"Ok then, so did any of you guys go to the Cafeteria, or saw someone go there?" Anne Maria asked. No one answered. "Really? None of you losers ate lunch or something?" Heather exclaimed.

"Actually there might be someone, but that would just be crazy." Sierra said. "Remember who we met before the Spa Day Cody?" "Oh yeah! But that can't be it..."

 **Who did Sierra and I see got to the Cafeteria?**

1\. Cody  
2\. Sierra  
3\. Katie

 **Answer-** Katie

"Sierra and I met up with Katie before the Spa day, she got angry at us and then stormed off into the cafeteria." I answered. "You better not be saying Katie was the one who took that knife!" Sadie yelled at me. "Yeah it's kind of unbelieveable for the victim to have their murder weapon." Trent admitted.

"But it could have still been her, right?" I said. "Maybe she took it for self-defense?" "I guess you might be right, she did worry a lot about those photos." Sadie added.

"Okay so Katie took a knife from the kitchen for self defense, and then the murderer took the knife from her and killed her?" Alejandro asked.

"If I can interrupt, can I ask where that leads us now? I mean, we answered where the knife came from, but how did she get killed?" Noah asked us. "Noah's right! What do we talk about now!" Izzy said.

 **Choose a topic!**  
(Cleaning Chemicals/Katie's Arm/No signs of Struggle)  
 **Topic- No signs of struggle**

"How about we talk about the state of Katie's room?" "What do you mean, it was perfectly fine?" Mike asked. "Exactly! How did the killer not make a mess in Katie's room?" Izzy stated.

"Oh I have a idea!" Lindsay announced.

 **Non-Stop Debate**

"So like, what if..."-Lindsay  
"Caddie invited someone in her room..."-Lindsay  
"Then that person found Caddie's knife...-Lindsay  
"And killed her in a surprise attack!-Lindsay  
"And she had _No way to fight back!_ -Lindsay

 **You've got that Wrong!**  
 **Evidence: Katie's Arm**

"Lindsay your theory is a good start, but you made a mistake!" I stated. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well there is signs that she fought back, or at least protected herself. Right Izzy?"

"Oh yeah! She had a lot of cuts along her arm." Izzy explained.

"I think I have an idea of who killed Katie now." Mike...wait. Mike's hair was down again. "Mal?" Zoey asked solemnly. "Hello again simpletons." Mal said chuckling darkly.

"Oh it's this as*hole again!" Heather said exasperated. Mal simply frowned at the disrespect he received. "As I was saying, the one who killed Katie was none other than her friend. Sadie." He revealed.

Shouts of disbelief followed. "How dare you...you...you emo f*ck blame me for Katie's murder!" Sadie shrieked. "There's no way that could of happened, they were friends!" Bridgette said.

"Fine I'll explain it to you morons." Mal spat.

 **Non-Stop Debate**

"First the skinny idiot took the knife..."- Mal  
"The the fat one came in..."- Mal  
"The skinny moron let the fat one in..."- Mal  
"The fat one found the knife..."- Mal  
"And then she found the knife and killed the skinny one..."- Mal  
"Unless she has _an alibi_..."- Mal  
"She's the only one the girl would let in her room!"- Mal

 **You've got that wrong!**  
 **Evidence: Spa Day Photos**

"Sorry Mal but Sadie does have an alibi, the murdertook place while everyone was at the bathhouse and Sadie was one of the participants. Sierra eve has physical proof and there's a lot of witnesses." Sierra passed around he camera and showed everyone the pictures she took. When Mal finished checking them, he smiled and chucked the camera at Cameron(who somehow caught it).

"Heh, I guess you got me to shut up. But before I leave again I just have to say this. You got something wrong. He, he." Mal said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked. "Let the geek think about it." Mal responded.

I guess I'll have to think about it. First Katie took the knife, then the killer got in her room, after that the killer got the knife, and finally stabbed her.

 **What did we get wrong?**

1\. Katie took the knife?  
2\. The killer went into the room?  
3\. The killer stabbed her?

 **Answer-** 2\. The killer went into the room?

"Guys, it didn't happen in her room." I said out loud. "What, but how? Her body was there, and the file said her body was there!" Zoey said in shocked. "No the file said the body was 'discovered' there." Alejandro pointed out.

"But even then there would be a trail!" Jo exclaimed. "Actually there is something that could have stopped the creation of a trail."

 **What stopped the making of a trail?**  
(Katie's Face/Mop/Bloody Bed Sheet)

 **Answer-** Bloody Bed sheet

"Katie had two blankets, one was completely bloody while the other was rather clean. If the killer wrapped up her body in the blanket it would of stopped any blood from spilling out." I explained. "Okay fine, but where do you think the murder happened?" Jo asked me.

"It was probably the Janitor's closet!" Sierra said. "Why the hell would the murder be there?" Heather asked her.

 **What TWO pieces of evidence prove that Katie was killed in the Janitor's closet?**

1\. Cleaning Chemicals  
2\. Katie's Head  
3\. Crooked shelf

 **Answer-** 2\. Katie's Head and 3. Crooked Shelf

"Cameron you said Katie's head wound was near the top of her head, right?" I asked. "Yes." He responded. "Would a shelf cause that head wound, like a shelf in the closet?" I continued. "It is definitely a possibility." He said smiling.

"Great work soldier, you managed to prevail against the criminal's trickery!" Brick proudly proclaimed.

"But wait, I have a question?" Lindsay spoke up.

"What is it Lindsay?" Alejandro asked. "If Ca-Katie died in the closet, why was she in the closet?" She answered.

"Hmm well isn't it obvious?" Mal said out loud. "I thought you idiots would realize something as obvious as this?" "What is the string bean talking about again?" Jo said exasperated.

"I think he's questioning Katie's odd actions. Why did Katie get a knife, tied a blanket around her neck, and go to a closet?" Noah asked the crowd. Everyone was silent as they thought about. "I believe your right Noah, all of these actions are one...of an assailant." Eva said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anne Maria asked.

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 _Why was Katie in the closet?_

tdmtepaet remrud?

.

.

.

Atmpteetd redrum?

.

.

.

Attmptteed merdur.

.

.

.

Attempted Murder

 **I got it!**

"Eva and Noah figured it out!" "Figured out what?" Lightning asked.

"Katie was trying to commit a murder!" Several shouts of disbelief rang out, while Noah simply smiled. "There's no way Katie could kill someone!" Sadie yelled at me.

 **Non-Stop Debate**

"How dare you think Katie would do that!"-Sadie  
"It would explain her actions."-Alejandro  
"Shut up!"-Sadie  
"Rude."-Alejandro  
"Not only would Katie not kill someone..."-Sadie  
"She's the victim!"-Sadie  
"Sadie would have _no reason to commit murder!_ "-Sadie

 **You've got that Wrong!**  
 **Evidence: Katie's Photo**

"Sorry Sadie, but we all had a reason to kill. Because we all received Monokuma's motive!" I pointed out. Sadie just looked pissed off, but was still silent. "Very well, I think we should have a clear idea of what happened, shouldn't we?" Alejandro said.

"Yeah I think so! First Katie hid in the closet wearing a blanket to protect herself from blood, the she must have pulled someone into the closet to kill them, but the victim fought back, and finally killed Katie!" Sierra laid out.

"Okay, but how did Katie die? I mean she had the knife, how did the killer protect themselves?" Bridgette asked.

 **How did the killer protect themselves?**  
(Cleaning Chemicals/Mop/Katie's Arm)

 **Answer-!** Mop

"Sierra and I found something in the boy's bathroom! It was a mop, and the shaft had a lot of cuts on it!" I stated, holding up the photo of the mop.

"And also I can kill two birds with one stone by saying the killer threw cleaning chemicals at Katie's face, burning her eyes and causing her to smell." Sierra added.

"Wow, you guy's are really good at-" Cameron was interrupted by the sound of someone rapping their knuckles on their stand. It was B, he was making several motions with his hands. First he made a fist and shook it up and slowly, then he patted himself in the chest, and finally he rapped his knuckles on the stand again.

"Um, can someone translate what he's saying?" Jo asked. "I think he's saying he knows who the killer is..." Lindsay said. B Nodded. "How the hell did you figure that out?" Heather asked. Lindsay responded with, "It's just a guess."

"Okay 'B' tell us who you think killed Katie! Or silently point, whichever's good." Bridgette asked. B nodded and pointed towards the suspect. The trial room was filled with gasps as everyone saw who B had accused. But one was livid while another relieved.

"You think it was, Cody?" Sierra asked, gritting her teeth. "Why would Cody kill Katie?" Lindsay asked. "Yeah he's been helping us with this whole case!" Bridgette added.

 _ **"Ooh! This getting interesting! I better get out the popcorn!"**_ Monokuma said for the first time _**Because the writer is an idiot**_ -Shut up Monokuma!

"Ignoring the bear, do you have evidence for your accusation B?" Alejandro asked. B proceeded to do several movements with his hands, apparently he tried to communicate with sign language.

"I'm sorry big guy but none of us Know what you're saying." Anne Maria said. _**"Oh he's saying that the way Cody quickly figured out the evidence and is missing from the first picture is very suspicious!"**_ Monokuma explained.

"You understand sign language?" Bridgette asked. _**"Of course, I knew how silent Beverly can be, so I took a course in sign language to help him out in trials! I do want to make this fair y'know?"**_

"Moving on from that, I guess-" "Guess nothing because he's wrong!" Jo was interrupted by Sierra, who had flown into a rage. "Are you guys really gonna' believe this guy!"

"So where was Cody during the 1st photo?" Heather asked. "In the bathroom! And nowhere else, right Cody!"

"Cody!" Sierra repeated.

"Cody?"

"... oh." I answered. I had instinctively grabbed my notebook and started writing again after they argued my innocence.

 **What do I do now?**  
(Admit it/Admit it/Admit it/Admit it/Admit it/Admit it/Admit it)

"Well I guess I'm beaten."

"What?" Sierra asked bewildered. The trial room shared the same looks of disbelief.

"You're right I killed Katie."

 **to be continued.**


	9. TDDS: Despair? What Despair? End

(AN)It's time for the exciting conclusion! I hope you guys like it, it's my favorite part.

* * *

 **Trial Resume!**  
(Warning Character death and depressing themes.)  
*Discussion-HEAT UP-*

"You're right I killed Katie." I answered. Everyone had different reactions, some of surprise, some of anger, and some of shear despair.

"Yo-yo-you killed Ka-" "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Sierra's rage overshadowed Sadie's.

"All of you are wrong! Cody would never do that! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You need evidence, where's you evidence?! You need it or else all of this is just bulls**t and wrong!" Sierra screamed.

"But the geek admitted it, what more proof do you need?" Mal asked.

"You all set him up!" "Sierra please." "Why would he help us solve the murder? It doesn't make sense!" Sierra ranted.

 **Non-Stop Debate**

"Why would Cody help us..."-Sierra  
"...If he's the murderer!?"-Sierra  
"It wouldn't make sense!"-Sierra  
"Maybe he felt bad?"-Lindsay  
"Cody was _with me during the murder **!** "-_Sierra  
"He couldn't do it"-Sierra

 **You've got that Wrong!**  
 **Evidence:** Spa Day Time Period

"Sierra, blatantly lying won't help anyone. You know I went to the bathroom at 2:10 and came back at 2:34." I pointed out.

"Mmmmmmmph! Defend yourself Cody everyone thinks you're the killer!" Sierra chastised.

I told her, "I am."

"Ugh I can't take it anymore it was me, I killed Katie!" she screamed.

She did not just do that. "Sierra we both know that can't be. And I can prove it." I said.

 **Why couldn't Sierra be the killer?**

1\. She's too clumsy  
2\. She couldn't hide the mop  
3\. She couldn't hide the towel  
4\. Sadie's the killer

 **Answer-** 2\. She couldn't hide the mop.

"Sierra remember where we found the mop?" I asked her. She silently seethed. "The boy's bathroom."

"Well...how did you get in Katie's room!" Sierra yelled.

 **How did you get in Katie's room?**  
(Kitchen Knife/wet towel/Katie's Id-Card)

 **Answer:** Katie's ID-Card

"I just used Katie's ID-Card."

"You have no connection." She said as a matter of fact. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Heather asked.

"It's all just theories unless you can come up with solid evidence that he did it." She said smiling.

"Fine." _Looks like Sierra has one last defense, I guess I just have to take it down. I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused you Sierra._

 _ **Sierra vs The Court**_

"Is his confession not evidence enough?" Jo asked.

"You need more than that, sorry!"

"Just give up, this is just getting sad." Mal commented.

"I don't hear any evidence."

"Please Sierra let's just finnish this." Bridgette begged.

"So you want us all to die?"

"That is not what she asked miss!" Brick announced.

"To die because we picked Cody instead of the real killer?"

"Because there's nothing."

"You all just fooled yourselves into thinking it's true."

"You even tricked Cody!"

"But you made one mistake."

"There's absolutely nothing solid that you can use to _connect him to the crime! "_

 **Final Strike: Wet Towel**

"Sierra the towel you found, didn't it have a red stain?" Sierra took a shallow breath. "I want you all to imagine Katie wildly swing a knife at the killer, do you think the killer would be injured?" I asked everyone.

"I knew that was blood!" Izzy yelled. "I see so the 'killer' to take a shower, and ended up staining the towel with their own wound?" Alejandro asked. "I just remembered something, when Cody came back from the bathroom he was wearing a shirt!" Bridgette said.

"So if Cody takes off his shirt and has a wound, that will be all the proof needed?" Eva asked. "Well let's see." I told her. I proceeded to pull my shirt over my head. Lindsay covered her eyes, but the others were more preoccupied to be embarrassed.

It still stung, and was fairly thin, but you could still see. Sierra struck her stand with her fist, as she saw the red cut on my abdomen.

 _ **"Upupupu! I think this is as good as time as any to move onto the grand finale, no? Unless of course Cody wants to share a conversation with his...executioners."**_ Monokuma said, promptly giggling.

"Ooooh I'm still confused! What really happened?" Lindsay asked. "I guess I should explain it to you all. Since this trial is over, here's everything that happened."

 **Climax Inference**  
*Climax Return*

Act 1

"It all started the night before the Spa Day, as I can guess. After receiving our Motives from Monokuma Katie was stuck between a rock and a hard place. It wasn't until she had a fight with Sadie that she decided to try and escape, with the cost of someone's life. The next day they hurried to an empty Cafeteria to snatch a knife, passing the killer and Sierra. After taking the Knife, she wrapped a blanket around her to protect herself from bloodstains, and then slipped into the Janitor's closet to wait for a victim."

Act 2

"When the Spa Day was happening, one guest decided to go to the bathroom. Coming back, they were suddenly grabbed and pulled into the closet. They were thrown to the back of the room as Katie went in for the kill. But then something unexpected happened. The killer grabbed a Mop and protected themselves with it. Defending themselves with the mop, they then cornered Katie to the back of the room."

Act 3

"The killer proceeded to kick Katie, knocking her into the shelf. She knocked down a bottle of sanitizer to the floor, the killer then saw their chance. They took the bottle and splashed it onto Katie's face. Katie, in pain, accidently dropped the knife to the ground. The killer saw their chance, and picked it up. The killer quickly swung wildly at Katie with the knife, cutting up her arm. Until finally the killer stabbed Katie in the stomach. Quickly wrapping up her body in the blanket, they then proceeded to hide any evidence."

Act 4

"The killer took Katie's body to her room, using her ID-Card to enter the room. They then ran to their own room and took a shower to wash off any bloodstains. They then dried themselves with a towel they snatched from Katie's room, accidently staining it with blood from their own wound. They the went back to Katie's room, and threw the towel into the shower. They kicked the ID-Card under the bed and left, leaving the door open a crack. Then they went to the closet, cleaned up the chemicals, and then took the damaged mop to hide it in the boy's bathroom."

 **"The person who did all this, was me. Cody Anderson."**

"So any questions?" I asked everyone. "Yeah, why did you help us out?" Izzy asked. "Oh it was easy really." I answered. "I just felt so much guilt that, I kinda' wanted to turn myself in. By the way thanks B, you really are a genius." B blushed slightly.

 _ **"Upupu it's finally time for all of you to bring down justice on our little Cody-kins! Please use the screens in front of your stands to vote for who you think is the killer! Remember you all have to vote! You wouldn't want to be punished for something so minor, do you?"**_ Monokuma said.

Everyone proceeded to, all except one who stared blankly at the screen. _I knew I was going to have to explain everything._ "Sierra?"

She just silently stood. "Sierra, you have to vote." She began shivering. "Sie-" "I caaaaan't!" She wailed crying. "I don't want you t-to die!"

"Sierra please, I made the mistake so I have to pay for it! You have to vote for me, or Monokuma will kill you." "But I can't live without you! I planned everything! Our marriage, the names of our six children, the honeymoon, our Happy ending! I spent my whole life just to get to you and now you want to die! I can't do this, I want my happy ending! I want Coderra to survive! I'm nothing without you! Nobody cares if I'm gone, you're the only other than my mother that actually likes me! I can't lose you! I need you! I'll die if I have-"

"Sierra! Don't be stupid! You are the most beautiful, smartest, and bravest person I've have ever met. You don't deserve me, killing yourself over me is the stupidest thing you could possibly do! Without you, I wouldn't have lasted a week on world tour, and yes you might not be mentally stable, or know how boundaries work, or what's sociably acceptable! But that doesn't erase the fact that I f*cked up and killed Katie! And if you kill yourself over me, then the guilt would be worse than death itself!"

"But but..." I stopped her before she could say anything. I looked directly into her eyes and told her. "Sierra please, promise me one thing! When I die, move on, forget about me if you have to. But live, I want you and every person in this god forsaken school to live! I want you to make sure that the game doesn't continue, and if it does, don't blame anyone for their actions! You can beat Monokuma, and you can win this games. Because I believe in you, and I hope, you believe in yourself. Please vote for me and don't cry for me."

She stared at me crying, and then she said. "Aren't you scared?" I decided to tell her the truth. "I'm scared sh*tless, but you are what matters now. Sierra keep this." I handed her the journal that I had brought with me. Move on, because I lost, and don't lose hope." She hugged the journal tightly and then stared at the screen in front of her.

She cringed at it before finally pressing a button, she then looked back at me and said. "I'll miss you..."

The Slot machine next to Monokuma started up, and the three-segmented dial with several of the contestant's faces on it began to spin. It spun for a few seconds, and then the segments of the dial stopped one at a time. All faces were the same, the machine spewed several monocoins as the dials all landed on Cody.

 **Class Trial End**

 _ **"Congratulations Cody has won in a landslide. Now we'll see if you made the right choice, or the despairingly wrong one. After reviewing my cameras, I have to admit without a doubt that Cody is...Guilty!"**_ Monokuma announced.

"I guess I owe you guys an apology, I guess I can say that didn't mean to kill her, but what's done is done. You guys are pretty good at this mystery thing, and I hope you guys can move on without me. Oh and Sadie, before Katie died she told me to tell you something." Sadie glare at me, but I could see a little bit of curiosity in her eyes.

 _ **Flash Back**_  
*Welcome to Despair Academy*

I stared at her beneath me, I barely understood what I had just done. But when she coughed up a bit of blood I looked down at her. The knife was in deep, if you took it out it would cause more damage than good. I dropped to my knees as I saw her heavily breathing.

"Oh god, oh god. Katie I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry! you shouldn't have done that! Why did you have to attack me! You know what this means now, oh go I'm doomed."

I repeated the words several times in front of the bleeding girl. Then she began to gasp for air. She then spoke to me.

"I'm s-so-sorry t-too. I wa-wa-was self-fish. Te-te-tell Sadie i'm sorry..." She shuddered before falling limp. The last bit of her life had just escaped her.

 _ **End of Flash Back**_

"I know I don't deserve pity, but, don't hold anything against Katie. She was just scared, and didn't think things through clearly."

Sadie turned away, so that no one could see her tears. I then felt something constrict my chest. Sierra was hugging me again and crying. I hugged her back. "Don't worry guys I won't be gone forever. I mean this is probably going to suck majorly but...huh...I guess All I can say is that I'll miss you guys!" I decided to do something quick before I left, so I pecked Sierra on the cheek. She grabbed my head and smashed our lips together.

"I hope you guys can live in peace, especially you Sierra, promise me you guys won't kill yourselves?" "Only for you...Cody." Sierra finally let me go.

"I think I said everything I needed to say, so Monokuma, show me what you got!"

 _ **"Oh yay, it's about time we get the show on the road! I've prepared a very special punishment for Cody-kins the Geek, Let's give it everything we've got. Iiiit's Punishment Time!"**_ Monokuma stated, before a large red button rose from the ground, in front of the bear. Monokuma pulled out a toy hammer and slammed it onto a button.

A screen descended from the ceiling as I could feel the ring of stands rotate. The screen displaye a pixelated me at the gallows, a noose was around my neck. A digital Monokuma walked to a lever, and pulled it. I was then hunged as the following words were displayed.

*Dangan Ronpa-Thousand Knocks*

 _ **Cody had been Found Guilty.  
Preparing Punishment.**_  
 **Die Hard Fan Club**

Everyone looked at Cody as the entire room went dark, and a spotlight shone on him. Then a lound clang was heard when a steel collar on a chain latched onto his neck. The wall behind him had opened up, and he was pulled through. He was dragged away to an unknown location while Monokuma ordered the remaining competitors to follow Cody.

Cody was dragged into a large and incredibly dark room and dropped onto a red carpet.. The collar detached from his neck and was pulled away to somewhere else. Two steel fences rose from the ground, side by side of Cody. A giant cardboard background of a city at sunrise fell from the ceiling.

Rows of Monokumas popped up behind the fences, jumping up and down, cheering for Cody. Several camera flashes illuminated the scene along side spotlights. From where he was he could see his fellow cast mates behind a crowd of Monokumas, and two incredibly larged, and armed Monokuma guards.

Then a low rumbling was heard. It steadily grew louder as saw what lay behind him. A large mob of Monokumas wearing Cody t-shirts, and holding signs with his face on them were running towards him. He realized that he would be trampled if he didn't move, so he ran.

The mob charged at the geek screaming and giggling as he ran away from them. When it looked like he could outrun them, he ran into a wall. He fell on his back, but quickly got up again. He tried to punch at the supposedly fake wall, but to no avvail.

Then Cody heard the giggling. The mob stopped just right behind him and their slash like eyes began to glow red. Several paws popped out of the crowd and grabbed onto Cody, dragging him into the middle of the mob. Cody struggled and actually broke through halfway from the top, but the bears dragged him inwards. The sounds of punches and scraping was heard, then the mob ran back.

All that remained of Cody was some scraps of clothing, and a trail of blood that the Mob left behind.

 **Executed:Cody**

"Aaaaagh!" Lindsay screamed after watching Cody be executed. "Holy sh*t!" jo yelled.

 _ **"Extreme! Wasn't that just exhilirating?" I've been itching to execute one of you bastards just to see the looks of gorgeous despair on your faces!"**_ Monokuma said making a little happy dance.

"You're sick!" Bridgette screamed.

 _ **"Yeah, yeah, you know what you guys are killing my mood. Go to bed!"**_ Monokuma shrieked. The doors to the elevator had opened, two in particular got there first.

Sadie was silent and stood in the corner, then Sierra entered. She was crying incredibly, but stared at the journal in her hands as well. She then whispered to herself, "I promise."

Everyone else had filed into the now more roomey elevator, hoping that they never have to enter it again.

 _ **"These bastards never learn do they, the more hope you have, the more fun it is for me to crush it! Upupupupupu."**_

 **"The End of Episode one: Despair? What Despair?"**

* * *

 **Still Alive (18) + Hope Fragments**

 **. Katie-Deceased  
. Cody-Deceased**  
. Alejandro-(/  
. Anne Maria-0  
. B-0  
. Brick-(/  
. Bridgette-0  
. Cameron-0  
. Eva-(/  
. Heather-(/  
. Izzy-(/  
. Jo  
. Lightning  
. Lindsay-0  
. Mike-0  
. Noah-0  
. Sadie-0+(/  
. Sierra-Protagonist  
. Trent-0  
. Zoey-(/

* * *

 **Congratulations! Gift Received: Cody's Journal**

* * *

Well that's that, the first episode...Done! I hope you guys enjoyed my story and stay tune for episode 2: "Think Hopeless Thoughts". These last two chapters were a doozy for me, so I hope you like them. I also like calling this chapter, ill-fated Coderra (Do I ship them? Eh maybe a little, but only when Sierra is calm like the end of World tour.)Now-

 **Why I Killed Cody Second**

To be honest, I just really wanted to do this twist. The good thing about having two protagonists is that you can kill any single one you want! But don't worry, if you liked Cody he'll still play a large part in the story.

Now tell me in the reviews if you were right, or wrong. Also tell me who you think the next killer/victim will be. And finally what were your thoughrs on the trial, characters, Cody, Sierra, the twist, and my writing. I hope you guys stick around, but for now...

The End- Anontomy


	10. TDDS: Think Hopeless Thoughts Day 7

Hey guys sorry for being so late, but I hope this was worth it! Sierra is now taking the lead so give me feedback on how I write her. Also tell me if you catch any spelling mistakes.-Anontomy

* * *

 **TDDS: Think Hopeless Thoughts Day 7**  
(Regular warnings.)

Sierra's POV

 _'Sierra, I hope when you get this you don't feel sad about me dying. I know this is going to be hard, but please, move on. I know something is wrong with this school, and Monokuma. I keep having nightmares and I know something is wrong. Please, for the love of god, don't lose hope! If you give in to despair, they win. Keep everyone's hopes up as well, you know these people more than themselves, so you know how to stop them from giving up. If you ever find anything interesting record it in this journal. I already wrote down what I heard in my nightmares. Don't give up!-Cody'_

I read the Journal entry again, I had to keep it at arm's length to avoid staining it with my tears. I tried to get over it, but I just couldn't, at least for now. I've been in my room for who knows for how long.

After a while I actually got up and took a shower. _might as well force myself to live, at least for now._ I clutched the camera Cody had given me and went outside for the first time since the trial.

I walked slowly to the cafeteria, and in their I found the rest of the cast. Several people ignored me, but a few were happy to see me. I noticed that the only one not there was Mike.

"Hey Sierra, you came!" Bridgette said happily. "Hey Sierra." Lindsay added.

"Hey." I responded rather dryly. Noah looked up to e for a moment, but went back to reading afterwards. "So did anything happen while I was gone?" I asked to break the silence."

"Other than that emo a**hole telling us how we're all going to die, everything's just been peachy!" Heather responded.

"Really I would of thought-" _**"Well think no More! You might just hurt yourself!"**_ Monokuma announced, interrupting me.

 _ **"Since you bastards actually complied with my rules, I prepared a very special punish-I mean surprise!"**_ Monokuma went on. _**"The stairs to the first floor, since you guys are on the ground floor, has been unblocked! You may explore to your hearts content! Well toodles Bastards!"**_

Monokuma was again ran off out of the cafeteria. "Well, are we going or not?" Noah asked.

"Might as well get it over with, come on slowpokes let's go!" Jo stated. Everyone got up and left the cafeteria.

 _It felt awful that Cody can never be next to me again. But I swallowed up my discomfort and made my way to the second floor stairs. A decided to check my ID-Card before hand. It has apparently been updated without me noticing it._

There was an update on the map, the second floor map had been added. There were several new rooms including: Two classrooms, A library, more bathrooms, and a swimming pool.

I hurried up the stairs, I didn't bother checking the bathrooms, so I checked out th classroom closest to me. Inside was Trent, Zoey, and Cameron. I decided to talk to Cameron and Zoey first.

 **Free time with Zoey(And Cameron) Start!**

"Oh hey Sierra, Are you doing okay?"-Zoey  
"Oh hey Zoey, Hey Cameron. I'm feeling fine, why do you ask?"-Sierra  
"Sorry if this is from nowhere but, have you really gotten over..."-Zoey  
"Zoey is asking if you have finished grieving."-Cameron  
"Oh."-Sierra  
"Sorry if I'm coming off sensitive, but you locked yourself in your room for a whole day!"-Zoey  
"It's okay. I guess I got over it..."-Sierra  
( _But maybe not after all._ )  
"I suggest we discuss something else."-Cameron  
"Oh right, so what did you guys find"-Sierra  
"Nothing really, all these classrooms are exactly the same to one another."-Cameron  
"I'm guessing the other classroom on this floor is as well?"-Sierra  
"Yeah, B and Anne Maria already checked it out."-Zoey  
"Okay I guess I should go check elsewhere."-Sierra  
"Bye Sierra!"-Zoey  
"Bye!"-Cameron  
"Bye guys."-Sierra

 **Free time with Zoey(and Cameron) End!**

After that I looked around the room one last time. Trent had already left while I talked to Zoey and Cameron. I then stepped out and chose where to go next.

I decided to check out the library before going to the pool. It was surprisingly large, it seemed to be divided into several small sections. Signs hung from the ceiling labeled which area is which. A main Desk, A lounge Area, A Stock area, and a door at the back of the room that had a plaque above it that read _Archives_. There was a cart to move books with in the corner.

Inside were a lot of contestants, including: Alejandro, Heather, Sadie, Mike, and Noah.

Alejandro and Heather were at the Main desk In front of a Laptop, Noah was in the Lounge area, Mike was sulking in the corner, and Sadie was looking wandering around the rows of bookshelves.

I decide to talk to Sadie first.

 **Free time With Sadie Start!**

"Hey Sadie can I talk to you?"-Sierra  
( _Sadie was looking at the books, ignoring me._ )  
"..."-Sadie  
"Sadie?"-Sierra  
"..."-Sadie  
"Are you-"-Sierra  
"What do you want?"-Sadie  
( _Sadie looked directly at me- actually no she was Glaring at me._ )  
"I wanted to see if you are okay."-Sierra  
"And why would I be?"-Sadie  
"Well..."-Sierra  
"Fake. They're all fake."-Sadie  
"What's fake?"-Sierra  
"These books, they're just pieces of wood painted to look like books."-Sadie  
"Oh."-Sierra  
"Only the bookshelves near the front have anything real."-Sadie  
"Thanks for the information."-Sierra  
"Now will you leave me alone now?"-Sadie  
"But..."-Sierra  
"The most important person I've had known is dead. Unless you can bring her back there is nothing that can cheer me up. Now go away."-Sadie  
"Okay, Okay."-Sierra  
( _Well that was a disaster._ )

 **Free time with Sadie End!**

After that talk with Sadie I walked over to the back of the room, I also noticed that Cameron And B had entered the Library. They were at the Laptop alongside Heather, Alejandro, and Noah. I pushed that to the back of my mind and went to talk with Mike

 **F ree time with Mike Start!**

"Hey Mike!"-Sierra  
"Oh...hey."-Mike  
"Are you okay?"-Sierra  
"I guess, I just feel like giving up."-Mike  
"Now don't say that!"-Sierra  
"Sorry, but we're trapped here, two of us are already dead, and ... It's only me and ...him."-Mike  
(Mike said the word 'him' rather spitefully at the end, I guess by 'him' Mike means Mal?)  
"Come on now, I know I'm not the right person to say you should move on, but.."-Sierra  
"But what?"-Mike  
"You're not technically alone, I mean even with Mal you can keep him under control right?"-Sierra  
"I guess, but since we're in this situation he has a easier time coming up..."-Mike  
"Oh yeah all your personalities have triggers right!"-Sierra  
( _So what's Mal's Trigger? When he said this 'situation', It probably is connected to Mal's trigger, which is?_ )  
 **(Fedoras/Danger to himself/Obstacles)**  
"Is Mal's Trigger... Harm to himself?"-Sierra  
"What do you mean!?"-Mike  
(Mike seemed shocked at me.)  
"Well he came back when you got hit by a rock, and your life is endangered in this school...So Mal probably comes out when his existence is threatened!"-Sierra  
"Wow, I never thought about it like that."-Mike  
"So all you have to do is stay safe, and since everyone here is NOT going to murder anybody, that should be no problem!"-Sierra  
"Thanks I guess you're right."-Mike  
(Mike seems to be very happy, he has enjoyed his time with you.)  
"So Mike, did you check out this 'Archives' room?"-Sierra  
"Oh yeah!"-Mike  
(Mike proceeded to explain the contents of the room. He said that it had lot of old books and documents used for research, it also held a box of ID-cards. He says he doesn't know the purpose of them but went on to explain that it was incredibly dusty. I thanked him for the information and said goodbye. Now all I have to do is head to the pool.)

 **Free time with Mike End!**

Everyone at the front Desk has left already, so I just hurried out. I went to the pool area, which was behind a set of double doors. Inside was lightning and Jo arguing, while Monokuma watched. This was going to be a doozy.

 **Free time with Jo (and Lightning)Start!**

"I'm going to regret this, but what's going on?"-Sierra  
"I was here first, he just can't admit it!"-Jo  
"Nuh-uh! Sha!Lightning would never be slower then them!"-Lightning  
 _ **"I'm just trying to tell these bastards that they tied!"**_ -Monokuma  
"As if!"-Jo  
"Yeah!"-Lightning  
"Can I ask if you guys found anything?"-Sierra  
"Of course we..."-Jo  
"Ain't nobody got Sha!time for that, we were too busy racing!"-Lightning  
 _ **"He's right! They searched jack-sh*t!"**_ -Monokuma  
"You stay out of this!"-Jo  
 _ **"No."**_ -Monokuma  
"Can you two stop fighting so I can go check out the pool?"  
"Not until she admits she lost!"-Lightning  
"Even if I did I would never admit it!"-Jo  
( _If they keep going at this I'll die of old age waiting to go in! There has to be something that can distract them right?_ )  
 **(A Protein Bar/A Game of Catch/Another challenge)**  
"Why don't you guys have a **Protein bar**?"-Sierra  
"Okay I love those, but that has nothing to do with this!"-Jo  
( _Dang it! I guess I should think of something else?_ )  
 **A Protein Bar** **/A Game of Catch/Another Challenge**  
"Well maybe you can try **another challenge**?"-Sierra  
"That's...actually a good Idea!"  
"Yeah but what should it be?"  
 _ **"How about a endurance test? Whoever stays in the sauna the longest-fully clothed by the way! Is the winner!"**_ -Monokuma  
"This bear has a good idea and crazy-hair girl is gonna' be our Sha!judge!"-Lightning  
"Wait I didn't sign up for this!"-Sierra  
"Too bad, you thought of it! Tomorrow morning after lunch you come to the sauna and meet up with us! Don't even try to escape!"-Jo  
"Fine."-Sierra  
"Good, now. RACE YOU TO THE CAFETERIA!"-Jo  
"Oh no you Sha!Don't!"-Lightning  
(They both then ran out of the Pool area.)  
"Why the sauna?"-Sierra  
 _ **"So there's a bigger chance of them dying from dehydration!"**_ -Monokuma  
"Of course."-Sierra  
 _ **"By the way the Pool rules will now be added to your ID-Card!"**_ -Monokuma

 **Free time with Jo (and Lightning)End!**

I instinctively checked my ID-card to see the new rules.

 **Update: Rule #9, Rule #10**

Rule 9: There are two Locker rooms for every student's preferred Genders, if a contestant enters one that is not your gender (which is what you put down in your School sign up sheet) they will be shot down once you enter!

Rule 10: The pool has the same nighttime rule as the Cafeteria, but the locker rooms will remain open.

 _Well I guess that makes sense, even if it's a little extreme._

 _ **Bing Bong, Ding Dong! "Attention students, it is now Nighttime! The cafeteria is now closed, so please go to your designated rooms. Have a good night's sleep!"**_

I guess I'll just check out the pull tomorrow, time sure flies.

* * *

 **Still Alive (18) + Hope Fragments**

 **. Katie-Deceased  
. Cody-Deceased**  
. Alejandro-(/  
. Anne Maria-0  
. B-0  
. Brick-(/  
. Bridgette-0  
. Cameron-0  
. Eva-(/  
. Heather-(/  
. Izzy-(/  
. Jo-(/  
. Lightning-(/  
. Lindsay-0  
. Mike-0+(/  
. Noah-0  
. Sadie-0+0  
. Sierra-Protagonist  
. Trent-0  
. Zoey-0

* * *

Well there's a new floor, and something interesting is gonna happen next chapter I hope you enjoyed this!-Anontomy


	11. TDDS: Think Hopeless Thoughts Day 8

I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter guys! These are just more interactions with a new plot point that's introduced! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **TDDS: Think Hopeless Thoughts Day 10  
** (Regular warnings.)

Sierra's POV

 _ **Ding Dong, Bing Bong! Attention Contestants today is a new day, so please... WAKE THE F*CK UP! Have a good day!**_ Screeched Monokuma through the speaker.

I got up for another day in this prison and quickly showered, got dressed, then I got Cody-My things and went straight to the Cafeteria. Everyone alive was there again, silently eating. I got something from the kitchen and sat down.

"Oh hey Sierra!" Bridgette greeted me. I said Hello back, then Jo stood up.

"Okay I think it's time for us to discuss the new floor! So does anyone want to start?" Jo announced. "Ooh can I!" Lindsay said with her hand up.

"Fine." Jo said.

"Yay! So me and Bridgette went to the pool and it was sooo big!" Lindsay said.

"There was several elevated bleachers next to it, there was also a supply closet that had a bunch of pool toys and Life preservers." Bridgette added.

"Okay so is there anything else anyone wants to add?" Jo asked. "Oh! Oh! There are two locker rooms that have showers in them! Oh and also if you go into the wrong bathroom you'll get shot down!" Izzy said quickly.

"The rules were added to everyone's IDs." Eva said.

"The classrooms and bathrooms are the same as the first floor, I think everyone else can back me up on this." Zoey chimed in.

"The Library had several interesting things of note, but some things we should really keep private from...certain bears." Noah said in a low voice.

"I think we should come up with a new meeting place, no? How about the Bathhouse?" ALejandro said.

"Why do we need to-" Alejandro shushed Lindsay. "So the _Mastermind_ has a harder time listening in."

"We should meet again later today at the the meeting place." Cameron said.

"Hey, Hey, hey! I didn't say we're going to change meeting places!" Jo said.

"But it's a good idea..." Bridgette said, murmurs of agreement followed.

"Fine, meeting dismissed." Jo announced.

I got up and put my plates and cutlery in the dishwasher, I was about to leave when Jo pulled on my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Um, to the pool?" I answered.

"Aren't you going to be busy being a judge?"

 _Damn it I forgot about that!_ Jo proceeded to drag me by my arm, all the way to the bathhouse. Lightning was already there. "Now you stay out here, and don't even think for a second about leaving before I beat Sha!Moron!" Jo told me.

"We'll see who Sha!Wins!" Lightning told Jo. "Oh we will!" Jo retorted.

 **Free time with Jo(and Lightning) Start!**

"Okay first one out loses, let's go!"-Jo  
(Jo and Lightning both ran into the sauna and sat down on the benches, they instructed me to stay outside and wait until one of them runs out.)  
"Ha! As if you could beat!"-Lightning  
"You wanna' bet on it?"-Jo  
"Sure! If Lightning Sha!Wins you have to wear a dress!"-Lightning  
"Oh really? Well if I win you can't say your name or the word Sha! anymore!"-Jo  
(Lightning gasped at that proposal.)  
"No way, that's Sha! Lightning's Thing!"-Lightning  
"Hah! Guess your just a Sha!Chicken then, aren't you!"-Jo  
(I could see their sweat dropping like bullets, their hair seems to have gotten wet.)  
"Guys are you sure you're okay?"-Sierra  
"Never better!"-Jo  
"Yeah! Sha-uuuuugh"-Lightning  
(They took an even more drastic turn when sweat began pouring off their bodies, then I saw why. Monokuma was fiddling with the temperature controls to make the sauna hotter. When he noticed me watching he giggled and then ran off.)  
"Are you guys getting out yet? You guys might just melt!"-Sierra  
"No...got to...beat...him."-Lightning  
"You...Sha...not...enough...energy...to...insult."-Jo  
(Their clothes were drenched and they needed to take breaths between each word.)  
"Okay if you pass-"-Sierra  
*THUD!**THUD!*  
"Never mind then..."-Sierra  
(They both landed flat on their stomachs so I decided to go in and retrieve them. I put them under each arm and dragged them out.)

 **Free time with Jo(and Lightning) End!**

I dragged the two jocks upstairs to the pool area before I came across a problem. I couldn't get Lightning through the boy's locker room. Then I saw someone, no it was a few people coming from the Library. There was Noah, B, and Cameron who walked by me.

I called them out for assistance. "Hey guys can you help!"

"Oh are they hurt!" Cameron said anxiously. He rushed over to the jock's unconscious bodies alongside B. Noah quirked an eyebrow and took his time coming over. "No, I just need one of you guys to help me get them to the pool." I answered Cameron.

"While you do that I'll get everyone else for the thing." Noah said, then he walked down the stairs to elsewhere. "What is he talking about?" I ask.

"We'll explain." Cameron said.

 **Free time with Cameron(and B) Start!**

"Okay so what do we need to do?"-Cameron  
"I just need B to get Lightning to the other side, can you do it B?"-Sierra  
"..."-B  
(B nodded and picked up Lightning, Cameron opened the door to the boy's Locker room. B easily carried Lightning through the door.)  
"Okay Sierra just give me your ID-card and I'll-"-Cameron  
 _ **"Hold it!"**_ -Monokuma  
(I was just about to pass Cameron my ID-card when Monokuma popped in between us.)  
 _ **"And what do you think you're doing?!"**_ -Monokuma  
"I was going to open the door."-Cameron  
 _ **"That's what they all say!"**_ -Monokuma  
"He wasn't doing anything wron-"-Sierra  
 _ **"Shhh! You two forced my hand, uh, I mean paw! New rule time!"**_ -Monokuma  
"New rule?"-Sierra  
(My ID-card vibrated so I turned it on to see an Eleventh rule added to the roster. **Rule 11 added! Rule 11: No student can lend their ID-Cards to another student!** )  
"This is completely unnecessary!"-Cameron  
 _ **"I don't really care, now toodles!"**_ -Monokuma  
(The bear then popped out of existence once more.)  
"Well I guess I'll do this alone, see you on the other side Cameron!"-Sierra  
"Okay."-Cameron  
( I hoisted up Jo and slung her over my shoulder. I opened the door on my own and carried her in, only now realizing I've had never been in this room before. It was a decently large room with lockers lining the walls, there were booths for changing and a small shower room. Some benches, a basket for used towels and hooks to hang bathing suits on.  
I opened the door to the pool and went through. The pool was very large, Five feet deep at one end and nine feet deep at another. It was 25 yards long and by it's side was an elevated area where people could sit. At the end of the room there was a door with the words **SUPPLIES** over it.  
B and Cameron were in front of the pool with Lightning's body.)  
"Thanks for helping me guys."-Sierra  
"You're welcome, but why did we bring them to the pool?"-Cameron  
"You'll see."-Sierra  
(They both had questionable looks on their faces.)  
"So what's this thing Noah's doing?"-Sierra  
"Oh, well we found something interesting that we wanted to share with everybody!"-Cameron  
"..."-B  
(B patted his chest signaling that he had something under it.)  
"We'll show it to everyone at noon."-Cameron  
"Okay I'll be sure to be there."-Sierra  
(I went up to B and whispered something in his ear, he nodded his head. He picked up Lightning while I got Jo. On the count of three we threw both of them into the cool water. They both woke up in a start.)  
"Ah! What the hell!"-Jo  
"Ahhhh!"-Lightning  
"You two passed out in the sauna so I thought you would need some rehydration! Thanks again guys, we should leave before they get out."-Sierra  
"Sure, bye Sierra make sure to come bye the place you were before!"-Cameron  
"You mean the-"-Sierra  
"Shhh!"-B  
(B waved goodbye.)

 **Free time with Cameron(and B) End!**

Before I went the bathhouse I decided to go get something to eat. I went down stairs and walked into the cafeteria, then directly to the kitchen. There I saw Heather looking in the cabinets. "Hey Heather what're you doing?" I asked. "Hmmph!" Heather looked closer.

 **Free time with Heather Start!**

"I guess you're busy?"-Sierra  
"What do you want?"-Heather  
"I was just asking what you were looking at."-Sierra  
"I'm looking at this new food we have."-Heather  
(As Heather observed the cabinet's contents I could easily see the look of disgust on her face.)  
"Why the hell is this doing here?!"-Heather  
"Is that Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails?"-Sierra  
(Heather was holding the bag of Chef's inedible Japanese snack, but it had a sticker of Monokuma's face on it.)  
"Yeah there's a bunch of snack foods and none of them look edible, least of all appetizing. They don't even have Barbeque chips!"-Heather  
"Well what do they have?"-Sierra  
"Marshmallows, sushi potato chips, cereal, and...what the f*ck?"-Heather  
(She proceeded to pull out a red bag that said 'Monokuma's Man Jerky'.)  
"Is this..."-Heather  
"He can't really be serious..."-Sierra  
"Oh god I think I'm gonna' hurl!-Heather  
(She then ran out of the kitchen, throwing the depraved jerky behind her.

 **Free time with Heather End!**

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. I decided to get to the meeting early, so I made my way down to the Bathhouse. There I saw Cameron, Noah, B, Zoey, and Brick were their first.

I greeted them all and waited until everyone came in. First Bridgette, Lindsay, Eva, and Izzy came down. After them Anne Maria, Trent, and Lightning came. Alejandro and Heather arrived, before finally Sadie and Mike appeared.

"Okay is everyone here?" Cameron asked. "Yeah I think so." I answered.  
"Okay Bubble Boy tell us why you wanted us all here!" Jo ordered. "And why in the Bathhouse of all places?" Anne Maria asked.

"Well guys we brought you here because there are no cameras, and I have good news for us all...and maybe some bad news." Cameron added to his explanation. "Really now?" Mike- no wait it was Mal again. "Yes." Noah answered.

"I believe we found an answer for our conundrum!" Cameron said. "Really, well Sha!Say it now already!" Lightning said.

"We found this Laptop in the Library, and even with no Wifi we could still probably use this thing." Noah explained. As he was talking B pulled out the said Laptop from his coat and passed it on to Cameron to look at. "Yes, and with my intelligence combined with B's technological prowess and Noah's hacking abilities we may be able to find a way out of this prison!"

Several cheers were let out but I had a nagging suspicion that something was wrong with that. "Hey Cameron, what was the Bad news you were talking about?" I asked. Every one became silent as Cameron tugged on his collar.

"Even together it will take a considerable amount of time to even send out a message for rescuers, but if we start now and avoid killing each other we may be able to send out a message in...a few weeks." Noah said.

Everyone's joy was quickly extinguished after that. "So we have to wait for even a chance of leaving?" Heather said. "I knew this was too good to be true!" Sadie yelled.

"Please calm down, as long as we keep this away from Monokuma we WILL find a way out" Noah reassured everyone. "Just do not plan any murder no matter what the bear says."

"Okay everyone if we find anything on this Laptop we'll call you all down to the sauna okay?" Cameron said. Everyone agreed, then the cartoonish voice of Monokuma rang out.

 ** _Bing Bong, Ding Dong! "Attention students, it is now Nighttime! The cafeteria and Pool is now closed, so please go to your designated rooms. Have a good night's sleep!"  
_**

"See you guys tomorrow!" Cameron called out to everyone. All the contestants filed out of the sauna and went to bed.

* * *

 ***MEANWHILE***

 ** _"Upupupu! So do you think they'll make it out?"_** Monokuma said to a stranger covered in shadows. The stranger shrugged at the bear. **_"Well who do you think is gonna' bite it next? Maybe that stupid football player get's on the Jockette's nerves so she caves his skull in? Ooh! Ooh! Maybe that shrimp with the glasses dies next! If only we can speed past this 'Uwu none of us are gonna' kill each other' BS!"_** The bear prattled on.

The stranger whispered into the bear's ear. **_"Hmmm? A motive you say? Well I do have one now...but let's save it for tomorrow so they'll all rested for more despair Upupupu!"_** The bear laughed. The stranger meanwhile focused on the camera's especially one in the bedrooms.

Tomorrow is another day, and we'll see if they can survive it...

* * *

 **Still Alive (18) + Hope Fragments**

 **. Katie-Deceased  
. Cody-Deceased**  
. Alejandro-(/  
. Anne Maria-0  
. B-0+(/  
. Brick-(/  
. Bridgette-0  
. Cameron-0+(/  
. Eva-(/  
. Heather-0  
. Izzy-(/  
. Jo-0  
. Lightning-0  
. Lindsay-0  
. Mike-0+(/  
. Noah-0  
. Sadie-0+0  
. Sierra-Protagonist  
. Trent-0  
. Zoey-0

* * *

Well there you go guys! Do you think the laptop will really find a way out for them! Who do you think is going to die next? WHo will be the murderer? Are you excited?

Please leave a review about your thoughts, I know you guys are reading so please leave a review after you're done (anonymous or not).


	12. TDDS: Think Hopeless Thoughts Day 9

Hey guys, here's another chapter! This is the motive chapter and it's gonna' make things interesting!-Anontomy

* * *

 **TDDS: Think Hopeless Thoughts Day 12**  
(Regular warnings)

 ** _Ding Dong, Bing Bong! Attention Contestants today is a new day so please live your limited life to the fullest!_**

I woke up once more in my room and prepared for the day. I got dressed and made my way over to the cafeteria for the daily meeting. This meeting didn't have anything really memorable to it, and after a while almost everyone got up and left.

I decided to just check out the second floor again. Upstairs I saw Alejandro go into the Library, suspicious I followed him in. He went to the front desk and seemed to be looking into the drawers. I guess I should talk to him.

 **Free time with Alejandro Start!**

"Hey Alejandro what're you doing?"-Sierra  
"Ah Sierra, can you be quiet for a moment por favor?"-Alejandro  
"Why?"-Sierra  
"Oh nada, just something needs to be done a little more...quietly."-Alejandro  
"Is it about?"-Sierra  
 **(Monokuma/The Laptop/An overdue book?)**  
"Is it about... **the laptop?** "  
(I spoke in a whisper for the rest of the conversation as the laptop was brought into question.)  
"Yes, the small boy sent me to the library to charge the device, now do you have anything else to bother me with?"-Alejandro  
"Actually yes, How are you dealing with this?"-Sierra  
"With what Sierra?"-Alejandro  
"You know, the Mutual killing?"-Sierra  
"Oh, the Bear's little game? Well I believe the bear is honest, if un poco immature."-Alejandro  
"So are you worried?"-Sierra  
"Why would I be?"-Alejandro  
"You and Heather are the most hated people here, aren't you worried that someone might?"-Sierra  
"Ah, Sierra trust me, me Amore and I have nothing to worry about."  
"Alright, I guess this is goodbye."-Sierra  
"Very well, ah I found it."-Alejandro  
(Alejandro pulled out a long black cable connected to a small box, the small box was also connected to an extension cord. He connected the cord to the wall plug and hooked the laptop to it.)  
"Farewell Sierra, I'm assure you, I will be fine."

 **Free time with Alejandro End!**

I thought about what I would do today, I weighed my options and decided to go swimming. Of course I needed to go downstairs to the bathhouse to get a swimsuit, more explicitly a one piece jet black swim suit.

When I came upstairs I saw someone there already, Eva. She stood in front of the locker room door holding a gym bag. She looked at her ID-Card solemnly without entering the door.

 **Free time with Eva Start!**

"Hey Eva is something wrong?"-Sierra  
"Hmmph?"-Eva  
(Eva was so focused on her ID-Card that I surprised her,)  
"Sorry did I surprise you?"-Sierra  
"No, I'm just...nevermind."-Eva  
"Are you going swimming?"-Sierra  
"Yes, would you mind opening the door for me?"-Eva  
"Hmm? Why?"-Sierra  
"Well I can't really use my ID-Card..."-Eva  
"Oh is it broken?"-Sierra  
"No, I can't really explain it."-Eva  
"Okay."-Sierra  
(I turned on my ID-card and I noticed how weird the doors were. The way you open the doors is by going to an app that had a basic summary of you like weight, height, and blood type. It also had a barcode which you could use to enter the room, on top of the barcode was a profile picture and a title. Mine was Total Drama Level: Fangirl. I wonder...)  
"Hey Eva what's your title?"-Sierra  
"Title? What title?"-Eva  
"You know when you use the barcode you have something like, Total Drama Level?"-Sierra  
(She had an odd look on her face, like she was frustrated, disgusted, and sad at the same.)  
"Yes..."-Eva  
"Is that why you can't use your ID-Card?"-Sierra  
"...Do you think I'm a bully?"-Eva  
"A Bully?"-Sierra  
"Am I?"-Eva  
"I'm not sure, do you use fear or power to control and harm others...oh."-Sierra  
"Huh, I guess it was right."-Eva  
"Oh don't worry that was years ago, I'm sure your better now!"-Sierra  
"..."-Eva  
"Come on you can't let the past hold you down! I mean, do you regret your actions?"-Sierra  
"...Yes."-Eva  
"Do you want to better?"-Sierra  
"Yes."-Eva  
"If you regret your actions and want to be better, then congratulations you're not a bully!"-Sierra  
"...Thanks."-Eva  
(For the first time ever I swear she actually smiled.)  
"So Eva, do you wanna' go fo a swim?"-Sierra  
"I guess, okay sure."-Eva  
"Great!"-Sierra  
(For the next hour or two I spent in the pool with Eva. First we swam around talking and then I watched her do some laps in the water. After a while we got out and showered in the locker room, we shared a few words after we changed.)  
"That was fun, thanks for hanging out Eva."-Sierra  
"Yeah, Hey thanks again for, you know?"-Eva  
"Oh, you're welcome!"-Sierra  
"Well, I better go. Now that Noah's busy, I have to make sure she doesn't get herself killed. Sorry bad choice of words."-Eva  
"Okay, Bye Eva!"-Sierra

 **Free time with Eva End!**

After my time with Eva I heard a growling in my stomach, I decided to go get some lunch. After going in the kitchen to fix something up for myself I sat down and quietly ate. No one else was in the cafeteria so it was a silent 20 minutes. After washing the dishes I heard a High pitched voice blare out of the speakers.

 ** _"Attention Students! I want you all to come to the gym immediately for another meeting! Lack of attendance shall not be tolerated! Bye Bastards!"_**

I knew that bear would be up to no good, but I still made my way to the gym. Everyone else was their already along with the podium and stage. As I entered a wind of cold air blew on my face.

I shivered slightly as everyone else seemed to be uncomfortable as well. Then the bear popped up once more from behind the podium.

 ** _"Great to see all of you here, so do any of you know why I brought you here?"_** asked Monokuma. "If I have to guess it's a m-motive?" a freezing Noah answered.

 ** _"Congratulations Bastard, you're right! Now I'll give you a minute to guess what it is!"_** the monochrome bear said. "Okay but first can ya' please turn down the AC first?" Anne Maria said.

 ** _"Okay that's a minute, your new motive is...Hypothermia."_** Monokuma said in a stoic voice. "What the h-h-hell are you talking about?" Jo asked. **_"Notice the AC. guess what? Every hour it's gonna' get colder until either until someone dies of murder or hypothermia!"_** The bear answered.

"This is going to far, you are literally not even trying to convince us, you're just threatening our lives!" Trent said. "Why are you doing this!" Bridgette added.

 ** _"Ah, and I thought you guys would appreciate my efforts! I mean come on, there's two less than you right now!"_** Monokuma exclaimed. "That was just-just a fl-fl-fluke!" Brick stated. "Please let us go!" Lindsay cried out.  
 ** _"You know what sure I'll let you out on one condition. You can no longer be a contestant!"_** Monokuma told Lindsay.

"What do you mean by that?" Alejandro asked. **_"I decided to add a new rule to help you out, in fact I'll read it out loud to you all!"_**

Several 'Ding' noises were heard in the gym, some took out their ID-Cards while others listened to the bear.

 ** _"Rule 12: If you wish to no longer be a contestant you must either be killed or murder another contestant. I hope we're all understanding each other now upupupu!"_** The bear giggled and then ran behind the podium.

A silence rung in the gym as some people left, while others left. I then felt a tug on my arm. It was Brick, right behind him was Izzy

 **Free time with Brick(and Izzy)Start!**

"Hello Sierra, may I speak to you?"-Brick  
"Oh sure Brick!"-Sierra  
"Hi Sierra!"-Izzy  
"Oh Hey Izzy, so what do you two want?"-Sierra  
"Well I wanted to talk to both of you ladies since you seem to handle this situation better than several others!"-Brick  
"What Situation?"-Izzy  
"Do you mean?"-Sierra  
 **(The Motive/The Mutual Killing/The Food)**  
"Are you talking about the mo-mo- **motive**?"-Sierra  
"That's part of it, but not the whole-brrr-thing"-Brick  
(The cold seemed to be getting to me and Brick, but Izzy was perfectly fine.)  
 **(** **The Motive** **/The Mutual Killing/The Food)**  
"Oh, so do you mean the-the **Mutual Killing?** "-Sierra  
"Ye-ye-yes, You and Izzy seem to do fine in these kind of dire situations. So I decided to recruit you two!"-Brick  
"Wow...what for?"-Izzy  
"I'm calling it the Guardsmen Against Killing! It's a group where we watch over our fellow soldiers and report any suspicious activity! It's priority is to maintain a civil and safe lifestyle until we are able to es-escape!"-Brick  
"Wow, well why exactly do you think I should be in it? Because the problem solving skills and your strong will are very respectable traits for the group! Izzy, though a little e-e-erratic is very knowledgeable in villainous behavior!"-Brick  
"It's true you know! I once solved a murder-or was it a massacre? Either way it was super bloody but I solved it! So Sierra, Ya' wanna' Join GAK?"-Izzy  
"Um, sure I guess if it means stopping this Mutual Killing Game I'll join."-Sierra  
"Great because if you didn't I would've killed you!"-Izzy  
"..."-Sierra  
"..."-Brick  
"Joking!"-Izzy  
"Anyway-ay is there anyone else on it?"-Sierra  
"Yes indeed, Cameron, Noah, and B have agreed it's a go-good Idea!"-Brick  
"I'll try to convince Eva to join, she'll totally rock it!"-Izzy  
"Now let's put our hands in the middle in agreement!"-Brick  
(We all huddled together and put our hands in the middle.)  
"Now say what I say!"-Brick  
"What I Say!"-Izzy  
"..."-Brick  
"Okay, sheesh take a joke."-Izzy  
"Now follow me: I swear to protect my comrades!"-Brick  
"I swear to protect my comrades!"-Izzy  
"I swear to protect my comrades."-Sierra  
"And prevent the Mutual killing!"-Brick  
"And prevent the Mutual killing!"-Izzy  
"And prevent the Mutual killing."-Sierra  
"And Live a civil, peaceful life!"-Brick  
"And Live a civil, peaceful life!"-Izzy  
"And Live a civil, peaceful life."-Sierra  
"Thank you for your time."-Brick  
"You're welcome, Bye!"-Izzy  
"Sure, Bye."-Sierra

 **Free time with Brick(and Izzy)End!**

 _I guess that's the day, it always seems like days go by so fast. I wonder though will anyone...no. Wait what's that?_ I looked over to the corner and saw a glimmer of gold.

Monokuma Coins! I picked them up and I was lucky, I got six of them. I have a lot of free time so why not check out the store downstairs?

I made my way downstairs to the Monokuma store with my coins, and there I saw the monochrome bear staring back at me. He explained that I could either use the 'Mystery Box', get a pen, or get a cute little keychain. I decided to try the Mystery box.

 ** _"Since you have six Monocoins you can use the box three times! Aren't you just lucky?"_** I followed his instructions and received three pieces of paper.

 ** _"Okay, First Prize! Kissy face, Camera, and Nailpolish!"_** He opened a drawer in the back of the display case. It was a purple canister of something.

 ** _"Second Prize: Bunny Ear Girl, Star, and Red Heart!"_** He ducked his head under the display case and grabbed a little keychain of a rabbit.

 ** _"Final Prize: Lipstick Stain, Raining on Umbrella, and The Bird!"_** Once more he looked under the display case and pulled out a bag of Barbeque chips.

He bagged all of my Items, adding the pen he mentioned before. **_Thank you for purchasing from the Mono-Store! We hope you enjoy your items and free pen(Available with every purchase!) please come back when you have more monocoins_** ** _Sierra_** ** _."_** Monokuma said in an emotionless voice. **_"Now get out!"_** _There we go._

 _It's almost nighttime, I better get to bed. It's less cold in the Hallways then it was in the gym._

* * *

 **Still Alive (18) + Hope Fragments**

 **. Katie-Deceased  
. Cody-Deceased**  
. Alejandro-0  
. Anne Maria-0  
. B-0+(/  
. Brick-0  
. Bridgette-0  
. Cameron-0+(/  
. Eva-0  
. Heather-0  
. Izzy-0  
. Jo-0  
. Lightning-0  
. Lindsay-0  
. Mike-0+(/  
. Noah-0  
. Sadie-0+0  
. Sierra-Protagonist  
. Trent-0  
. Zoey-0

* * *

So did you guys like it? I think these were my favorite free time events to write! Next chapter is the big one! Also, what do you think about the Mono-store? It'll play it's part every once in a while. Now please tell me in the reviews:

1\. Who do you want to see a Free time Event of? (Pick one or even two characters!)

2\. Do you have any theories or guesses on who will die or kill next?

3\. What do you think of my writing or this chapter-Anontomy


	13. TDDS: Think Hopeless Thoughts Day 10

**TDDS: Think Hopeless Thoughts Day 13  
** (Warning for character death)

Sierra's POV

The daily announcement did nothing but remind me how sleepless my night was. Several hours in the night the temperature dropped dramatically. I wrapped myself in several blankets to avoid freezing to death.

 ** _"Good Morning Contestants, Icey you had a nice Night! You may now get up to chill with your pals, freeze wake up!"_** Monokuma spoke through the speaker.

 _Might as well get dressed, a shower is probably not a good idea at the moment._ I got dressed and stepped out into the hallway with a blanket wrapped around my body.

Two others have gotten out as well, Izzy and Brick. "Oh hey Sierra, you heading to the cafeteria too?" a cloud of frosty breath followed Izzy's every word. "Su-sure!" I answered.

"Very well let's make our way over there soldiers!" Brick stated. We walked down the hallway for breakfast. We made idle chit chat, until it was interrupted from the sound of fighting inside of the kitchen.

We all ran in to find Sadie gripping on both of Mike's arms, one of which had a knife in it's hands. In a single minute Mike, no his hair was down, Mal broke free and ran out of the kitchen and cafeteria.

"Sierra you stay here with these two! Izzy and I will go get Mike, Let's go soldiers!" Brick ordered. That was when I noticed someone else in the kitchen, Zoey was in the corner sobbing.

"Sadie what the hell happened!?" I asked frantically, hurrying over to Zoey. "I don't know! I came here looking for something and found that piece of sh*t attacking her!" Sadie yelled back.

"What's going on?!" Bridgette screamed running into the kitchen. "Oh Jesus." Trent followed in.

"Guys help me take Zoey to the nurse's office, I think she's injured!" They followed my instructions and we carried Zoey all the way to the nurse's office. Bridgette looked at Zoey and said that she has a few cuts and an injured wrist.

I decided to call down Monokuma, I looked at a camera and ordered him to come down. The bear pooped cheerfully. **_"Oh it looks like Indie girl is an Injured girl upupupu!"_**

"Can it and help her, none of us know how to fix her wrist!" Bridgette demanded. **_"Okay, Okay that was a bad joke. Sheesh! Well why should I help you bastards anyway?"_** The bear responded. "I don't know, just do it!" I answered.

 ** _"Uh, fine! But all of you need to get out of the nurse's office! I like to work in private!"_** The explained. "Fine, but don't do-" **_"What? Do you really think I would kill her?"_**

"Who knows what you'll do!" I responded. **_"You wound me Sierra :( ."_** "Did you just say 'frowney face' out loud?" Trent asked. **_"Get out! You're Bad kids!"_**

We eventually left as he said, then I remembered that Brick and Izzy went after Mike and headed over there. I went directly to the dorms and saw Brick and Izzy outside of what I presumed was Mike's room. "What's happening guys?" I asked.

"Mike ran into his room and we're camping out here to see if he comes out." Izzy said. "Mike, you can't stay in there forever!" Brick yelled, banging the door with his fist. "How's Zoey doing soldier?"

"She's in the nurse's office, Monokuma says he'll help her but only in private." I said. "Good now we should-" ** _"Attention Students!"_** An announcement from Monokuma had interrupted Brick. **_"I would like you all to meet me in the gym to discuss something important, though attendance is not mandatory. I'll be nice and let you stay in your rooms, but trust me when I say you should come to this meeting!"_**

"We better go! Come on soldiers!" Brick ordered. We all ran towards the gym, right through the double doors. It was a mistake because we all slipped on a layer of ice and crashed into Alejandro and Heather.

"Get off me losers! Ugh" Heather spat after pulling herself out of the pile. the only ones in the gym were Bridgette, Trent, Alejandro, Heather, Eva, Noah, Cameron, B, and my group. After a while Lindsay and Sadie came in as well.

 ** _"You know what if the others aren't coming I'll just start this right now! SO some of you may know, Zoey was attacked."_** Monokuma paused as several people let out gasps. **_"And since I'm such a caring headmaster I will fix her up for free. But I must say that I'm very disappointed she did not die, but oh well. I should also mention that we now hit below the 0 degrees mark! Well bye!"_**

Murmurs of confusion spread. "Hey Noah, you know how much time we have until we freeze to death?" Izzy asked. "If we're below zero, tomorrow will most likely be our last day..." he answered.

Murmurs of worry spread through out the group, though after a while Heather, Alejandro, B, and Sadie left. I decided to head back to my room when I realized something. Does the bathhouse still work? Hurrying over there I see Anne Maria.

 **Free time with Anne Maria Start!**

"Hey Anne Maria, are you going to the bath house too?"-Sierra  
"Ha! Good luck with that!"-Anne Maria  
"What do you-oh."-Sierra  
(The door to the Bath House was completely blocked, surprisingly by gigantic icicles. Some were long and thin, others short and thick. There was no way anyone was getting in there.)  
"See?"-Anne Maria  
"Yeah, there is no way we're getting in there."-Sierra  
"The stuffed toy probably did it."-Anne Maria  
"Well the heat in there would defeat the purpose of freezing us..."-Sierra  
"Yeah, but I wonder?"-Anne Maria  
"What?"-Sierra  
"What about the trash room?"-Anne Maria  
"Oh yeah there's an incinerator in there, right?"-Sierra  
"You're right girly, let's see."-Anne Maria  
(We both ran over to the trash room to only be disappointed.)  
"What the heck? Who pulled down this gate?"-Anne Maria  
(A large gate was pulled down and locked into place, I peered inside and saw the key rack empty. Then Monokuma popped out from behind us.)  
 ** _"Who knows!"_** -Monokuma  
"Where the hell did you come from!"-Anne Maria  
 ** _"Japan!"_** -Monokuma  
"That's not what she-never mind. But didn't you close this gate?"-Sierra  
 ** _"Nope, I was going to but someone beat me to the punch!"_** -Monokuma  
"Who?"-Anne Maria  
 ** _"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow! But let me just say that the incinerator is off until someone dies! Bye bye!"_** -Monokuma  
(The Bear once more popped out of the hallway.)  
"Well this sucks!"-Anne Maria  
"Don't be down, it's his fault anyway."-Sierra  
"Well I guess I'll see you around. Bye toots."-Anne Maria

 **Free time with Anne Maria End!**

I wandered towards the dorms before coming across Sadie, I decided to go talk with her. She held something in her hands. "Hey Sadie how're you do-" I wasn't allowed to finish that sentence.

"Don't even talk to me, I'm not in the mood." Sadie said glaring at me. "Sorry-oh, is that what you lost?" I said, finally getting a good look at what was in her hands. It was a charm bracelet made with pink and black beads. Two flower charms stuck out, with an 'S' and 'K' on each respectively.

"Yes...look it's important to me and...just leave me alone." She spoke, she then went to her room.

I walked towards the cafeteria for lunch, everyone but a few, were inside. "It's about time you're here!" Heather chastised.

"What's going on?" I asked. "We're having an emergency meeting!" Izzy responded.

"Yes, can you please sit down while I explain what we're going to do please!" Brick asked. I sat down as he asked and he continued. "SO, as many of you ha-ha-have guessed it's going to get colder as hours pass so I sent B and Bridgette to get the rest of us and something from the storage room."

As if on cue B came in with Anne Maria, Sadie, Lightning, and Jo. B was carrying two large boxes as well. "Great, I don't believe Zoey or Mike will be joining us though." Brick stated. "Okay cut to the point brickhead, why did you bring us here?" Jo said.

"I have brought you all here to hand out extra spare blankets for our soon to be colder nights! None of us have coats so this is our best choice!" Brick explained. "We must be fair so we all have an equal and helpful amount, I have to also discuss the state of Zoey. Some of us need to take shifts watching over her until she's able to leave the nurse's office!"

"But isn't Monokuma working on her?" Trent asked. "He says that he finished and she's going to need us now. So who wants to volunteer?" Brick said. Cameron and Bridgette raised their hands, I decided that I should do something so I raised my hand as well.

"Great everyone will take four hour shifts and watch over Zoey until she can go to her room! Sierra can go first, then Bridgette, Cameron will go then, and finally I'll come back! Is everyone ready, we only have half an hour to distribute the blankets before nighttime." Brick said afterwards.

Everyone was handed two blankets from the boxes and Brick asked me to head over to the nurse's office.

As I arrived I checked on Zoey's state. She was on the bed with a bandaged arm, she was also asleep. I also noticed that she was missing her flower. _I better ask Monokuma if he took it._ I wrapped her in a blanket, and sat by her side. After three hours the cold became worse.

Then something awful happened, needed to go to the bathroom really bad! I ran to the bathroom to quickly go, but the was a mistake. When I came back, Zoey was missing.

I hurried to wake up some of the others, when they opened their doors I simply told them that Zoey was missing and they helped me search. I didn't wake up everyone but I did wake up Brick, Bridgette, B, Cameron, Trent, Noah, and Jo. We investigated until eventually no one found anything on the first floor.

We eventually went upstairs and heard Bridgette scream as she entered the girl's locker room.

 _*Despair Pollution Noise*_

There was Mike in the showers with something tied around his neck, arms, and two shower heads besides him. He was bleeding on his side. When Brick and I entered the announcement played.

 ** _"Bing Bong, Ding Dong! Attention students, please report to the girl's locker room because a body has been discovered!"_**

* * *

 **Still Alive (17)+Hope Fragments**

 **. Katie-Deceased  
. Cody-Deceased  
. Mike-Deceased**  
. Alejandro-0  
. Anne Maria-0+(/  
. B-0+(/  
. Brick-0  
. Bridgette-0  
. Cameron-0+(/  
. Eva-0  
. Heather-0  
. Izzy-0  
. Jo-0  
. Lightning-0  
. Lindsay-0

. Noah-0

. Sadie-0+0  
. Sierra-Protagonist  
. Trent-0  
. Zoey-0

* * *

Happy New Year, Have some death!


	14. TDDS:Think Hopeless Thoughts Investigate

**TDDS: Think Hopeless-** _ **"Hold it!"**_

* * *

~Monokuma's Lesson Start!~

 ** _"Okay mister, do you honestly think you can go this long with a lesson from the ever great Monokuma?"_**

 ** _"Well guess what? Ding Dong, You're Wrong!"_**

 ** _"Don't worry my dear fans, I have decided to now introduce something that every fanfic needs, More Me!"_**

*Mr. Monokuma's lesson*

 ** _"You'll get a dose of Me every once in a while, so now you won't have to wait eons to read my lines again! So todays Lesson is on writing!"_**

 ** _"Just don't do anything Anontomy would do and you're set! But if you have any doubts, You can always add me into your stories! I always make any story I'm in 120% better! Just don't make me OOC...or Nicki Minaj. Yeah that was a doozy."_**

 ** _"Any way I guess you can go back to the bastards, but I'll be back! Just like Jun-oops! The writer really should mention spoilers for the first two games!"_**

~Monokuma's Lesson End!~

* * *

 **TDDS: Think Hopeless Thoughts Investigation**  
(Usual warnings, Character death, and blood.)

"No How could someone..." Brick started but never finished. Everyone else came to the girl's locker room, except for Zoey. Since the guns didn't shoot Brick down when we entered, I guessed Monokuma simply turned them off for the special occasion.

There was Mike with a rope of some kind tied around his neck and arms, binding them together. The other ends of the rope were tied to two shower heads keeping the tall boy an inch off the ground. What made it worse was the fact he was only in his boxers, making the wound on his side more obvious.

 ** _"Ahh, looks like Mikey Wikey kicked the bucket!"_** Monokuma said, popping into the locker room. **_"But really, did any of you think that all of you would agree to stay here? Upupupu, you guys might just be stupider than I thought!"_**

"Just f*ck off alright!" Heather spat.

 ** _"Hmmph, and I was so kind to prepare a Monokuma file for you all! Kids these days can be so cruel."_** Monokuma said, sobbing falsely. **_"Any way shouldn't you guys be investigating right now? Because it looks like we're short one person."_**

 _Oh sh*t I forgot about Zoey!_ "Wait before you go can I ask you something?" I asked the bear. **_"Oh? What answers do you seek?"_**

"When you were treating Zoey, what did you do to her flower?" I asked him. **_"Oh that trash? Nothing, she wasn't even wearing it when I brought her in!"_**

 _This might be important for later._ **_"Anyway, here's the Monokuma file so now Investigate! Bye Bastards"_** He said one last time.

 **Investigation Start!**  
*Dangan Ronpa- Box 15*

"Okay everyone spread out and Investigate, also look for Zoey!" Brick ordered. I took a quick peak at the Monokuma file and was stunned. "Wow this Monokuma file is really something." I said out loud.

"I'll read it." Cameron said. "It says: 'The Victim is Mike, The TDL: Trigger Warning. His body was discovered in the Girl's Locker room. He died at around 10:32 pm. Cause of death is ambiguous, though it was most likely a combination of Asphyxiation and exposure. He has no trace of drugs in his system. Injuries include a circular stab wound in his side, and several bruises on his neck and wrists.'"

 **Truth Bullet: Monokuma File #2**

"Hey Izzy what're you doing?" I asked the ginger. She was clinging onto the mounted gun and peering inside the barrel.

"Checking out this sweet gun! I wonder how much-oof!" Izzy spoke before slipping off the weapon. I rolled my eyes and said "Izzy can you come over here and check out Mike's wounds?"

"Oh sure!" she said after popping her arm back in place. She rushed over and inspected the half-naked corpse.

"First of all he's really cold, second of all the rope is loose around his neck but tight around his wrists. I think the bruises on his neck were made before he died, his trachea isn't even crushed."

 **Truth Bullet: Mike's neck**

I took a closer look at Mike and realized what exactly was wrapped around his neck. It was the charger I saw Alejandro using.

 **Truth Bullet: Charging Cable**

"Wow this stab wound is really round, it's different than any stabbing I've ever seen! It's also slightly below his ribs!" Izzy announced.

 **Truth Bullet: Stab Wound**

"This is odd, I thought Mike wouldn't be allowed to enter the girl's Locker Room?" Cameron said. _He's right though I better look over every rule._

 **Truth Bullet: School Rules**

 _1: All contestants must spend the rest of their lives in school, which is fully stocked with food, water, and has ventilation, spending time outside of school is off the table and is punishable by death. You may only leave if you commit the perfect murder.  
2: In order to escape a student must Murder another Contestant.  
3: Once a Murder happens a trial will be held to find the murderer, where all contestants must vote for the murderer to be "Eliminated".  
4: If the culprit is chosen they will be "Eliminated", if an innocent is voted out only the culprit can leave alive.  
5: Harm to Host/Headmaster or Security cameras is punishable by automatic "Elimination".  
6: All contestants must stay in their dorms to sleep, anywhere else is punishable.  
7: Nighttime is between 8:00 pm to 8:00 am; Cafeteria is closed during this period.  
8: All items taken from the cabinet must be returned in a Four hour period.  
9: There are two Locker rooms for every contestant's preferred Genders, enter one that is not your gender (which is what you put down in your School sign up sheet) you will be shot down once you enter!  
10: The pool has the same nighttime rule as the Cafeteria, but the locker rooms will remain open.  
11: No student can lend their ID-Cards to another student!  
12: If you wish to no longer be a contestant/student you must either be killed or murder another contestant/student_

"We better go check out everywhere else, especially the library." I said. "Come on guys, we have to look everywhere!" Brick, Izzy, and Cameron went off to explore the second floor. I stopped for a moment because I saw Trent step out of the Boy's Locker Room.

"Hey Trent did you find anything?" I asked him. "Oh hey Sierra, actually yeah, I found these in one of the lockers." Trent said. In his hands were Mike's clothes, but on top of it was something else...a kitchen Knife.

 **Truth Bullet: Mike's clothes**  
 **Truth Bullet: Kitchen Knife**

"Well that's interesting, how did they end up in the boy's locker room?" I asked Trent. He shrugged. "Well thanks for the info, bye!"

I headed straight to the Library to see if the charger was taken from there. Alejandro and Heather were there already.

"Hey Alejandro did you and Heather find anything suspicious?" I asked. "Why yes we did Sierra." Alejandro responded. "It appears that the Laptop charger is missing, along with the cart in this room."

"A cart?" I questioned, I looked in the corner and saw that the book carrier was indeed gone.

 **Truth Bullet: Book Cart**

"Did you guys check out the archives yet?" I asked, walking to the back room.

"Actually no, but I wonder if anyone else found out what those ID-cards were?" Alejandro said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"He means that they belonged to the murderer and his victim." Heather said. _Wait, do they mean Cody and Katie?_ "She is correct, it appears that Monokuma stores the ID-cards of los meurtos aqui." Alejandro expanded upon Heather's statement.

I went into the archives and looked into the box, there were still two ID-cards in there. I picked up the one on top and was surprised. I quickly checked the other to prove my suspicions.

"Heather, I thought you said these belonged to Cody and Katie?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"Then why are the only ones here belong to Katie and Mike?"

 **Truth Bullet: ID-Cards**

"Oh hey Sierra! How's-" Izzy had stopped talking. After she entered the library she sniffed the air and walked over to middle of the floor.

"I found blood!" She said pointing to a few red spots in the blue carpet. "It's also wet!" I have to say that that was impressive.

 **Truth Bullet: Carpet Stains**

"Hey Izzy why did you come here?" I asked. "Oh Trent sent me, he found this in Mike's pocket." She responded, handing a tiny piece of paper. It had the words, 'Hey Mike,' on it.

 **Truth Bullet: Piece of Paper**

I left the library after thanking Izzy and made my way downstairs, when I got there I saw Anne Maria run towards me. "Hey Sierra I found Zoey!" She exclaimed. "Where?" I asked frantically. "In the Nurse's office."

Even though I was confused, I followed Anne Maria to the Nurse's office. And there she was, peacefully wrapped up in a blanket. What unnerved me was the fact that she had her flower back.

 **Truth Bullet: Zoey's Flower**  
 **Truth Bullet: Zoey's disappearance**

"Hey Anne Maria, can you help me look around the nurse's office for clues?" I asked, she actually agreed to help me. We found nothing, but I thanked her. I left the Nurse's office and walked down the hall.

I passed by the cafeteria when I noticed the Bathhouse's door, I took a picture of it. Several of the icicles were broken off, some pieces of ice laid on the floor.

 **Truth Bullet: Bathhouse door**

I decided to check one more place, the Trash room, before going to Cody's room. The gate was still down but the furnace was on. I peared through the gate, the keys were still gone but the fire of the furnace was still there. I took a picture of it just in case.

 **Truth Bullet: Furnace Room**  
 **Truth Bullet: Furnace Room Key**

I walked back to the dorms and stood in front of Cody's room. I still hated the fact that the killer chose this room out of all of them. I then called out. "Monokuma!"

 ** _"Need anything Sierra?"_** Monokuma said innocently. "Can you open Cody's door?" I asked. **_"Ah, still can't let it go?"_** The bear giggled.

I ignored it and asked him the same thing again. **_"Okay, Okay! Boop there you go!"_** He said, the door then creaked opened by itself. **_There and since you don't need-_** "Actually can I ask you something?" I interrupted him.

 ** _"You know what sure! Fire away."_** The bear said. "Well first of all did any one break any rules lately, secondly is Zoey a deep sleeper?" I asked Monokuma.

 ** _"Interesting well first of all, no. No rules were broken as far as I can tell. And Zoey may or may not be suffering from the effects of several pain killers upupupupu! Well that's all I had to do you have a minute before the trial by the way!"_** After that the bear ran off.

 **Truth Bullet: Monokuma's Account**

I entered the room and immediately saw something amiss. The book cart was in here Mike's hoodie lay on top of it. I checked it out and found an ID-card inside the hoodie.

 **Truth Bullet: Book Cart ~Update!~**  
 **Truth Bullet: ID-cards ~Update!~**

The Jacket made me think about the attack of Zoey earlier, I wondered if that played any part?

 **Truth Bullet: Zoey's Attack**

As I looked at the hoodie I just had a random thought. _Maybe I should keep it? I mean, I already have Cody's Journal and this hoodie belonged to Mike...It'll be like a memento. If we ever leave we'll have something to remember him for._ I folded it up and hurried to my room.

I opened my desk drawer and put the hoodie on top of the journal, all I needed was something for Katie. But that thought was interrupted when an announcement rang.

 ** _"Attention Contestants Your investigation has come to an end! Please report to the Elevator for your Second class trial!"_**

Everyone arrived to the elevator on time and the doors closed in front of us. Everyone was silent for the Elevator ride, which felt longer than before. I hope we can find out who killed Mike, because if we don't then...

 _All I know is that we all have to work together and maybe, we can-no, we will survive!_

 ** _To be continued~_**

* * *

 **All Clues**

1\. _Monokuma File #2_ -"The Victim is Mike, The TDL: Trigger Warning. His body was discovered in the Girl's Locker room. He died at around 10:51 pm. Cause of death is ambiguous, though it was most likely a combination of Asphyxiation and exposure. He has no trace of drugs in his system. Injuries include a circular stab wound in his side, and several bruises on his neck and wrists."  
2 _Mike's Neck_ \- Has bruises, also trachea wasn't crushed. Izzy says that they were caused before death.  
3\. _Charger Cable_ \- Was used to tie up Mike, I saw Alejandro using it to charge the Laptop.  
4. _Stab Wound_ \- Completely circular, the wound is in his side and slightly below his ribs.  
5. _School Rules_ -It should be against the rules for Mike's body to be in the girl's locker room.  
6. _Mike's Clothes_ \- Mike's shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. They were found in the boy's locker room.  
7. _Kitchen Knife_ -Found in the Boy's Locker room, came from the kitchen. It's also completely clean.  
8. _Book Cart_ \- A cart that is used to carry books, was found missing from the library. It later was found in Cody's room.  
9. _Carpet stains_ \- Izzy found some drops of blood in the carpet, she also noted that the spot was wet.  
10. _Piece of Paper_ \- A piece of paper found in Mike's pocket. It reads, 'Hey Mike,' before being cut off.  
11. _ID-cards_ \- A box in the archives contained two ID-cards of the deceased. One belonged to Mike and the other was Katie's. Cody's ID-card was found in Cody's room.  
12. _Zoey's Flower_ \- Monokuma said that she didn't have it while he was treating her, but when we found her she still had it.  
13. _Zoey's Disappearance_ \- Zoey disappeared at around 11:00 pm, and came back while we were investigating.  
14. _Bathhouse Door_ \- The door was blocked with icicles, but now some have been knocked off. Some are shattered on the floor though.  
15. _Furnace room_ \- It's blocked off by a gate, and the furnace is on.  
16. _Furnace room Key_ \- The key is missing from it's rack, where could it be?  
17. _Monokuma's Account_ \- He says that no rules were broken today, and that he put Zoey under heavy pain killers.  
18. _Zoey's Attack_ \- Earlier today Mal attacked Zoey, before running to his room. Zoey had to be taken care of for her injuries.

* * *

 **Still Alive (18) + Hope Fragments**

 **. Katie-Deceased  
. Cody-Deceased  
. Mike-Deceased**  
. Alejandro-0  
. Anne Maria-0+(/  
. B-0+(/  
. Brick-0  
. Bridgette-0  
. Cameron-0+(/  
. Eva-0  
. Heather-0  
. Izzy-0  
. Jo-0  
. Lightning-0  
. Lindsay-0  
. Noah-0  
. Sadie-0+0  
. Sierra-Protagonist  
. Trent-0  
. Zoey-0

* * *

 ** _*~Congratulations! Gift Received: Mike's Hoodie~*_**

* * *

Here's the investigation guys, I hope you like it. Oh and CVLuvfoxy and Elizabeth do you guys mind re-sending your reviews because they glitched out of existance. Anyway, to figure out this mystery just re-read this chapter and the last one! Now it's time for the mixed up word!

The word is:

JCTPLIEEOR

I hope you guys have a fun time with the mystery, please give me theories on who you think did it! I also want to hear about my writing and how YOU think the murder happened and why? Oh and what do you think about the Monokuma lesson? I borrowed it from the games, do you think I write a good Monokuma?-Anontomy


	15. TDDS: Think Hopeless Thoughts Trial

(AN: I should take some time to mention how some of these mechanics work so you guys can understand! First of all the **Hangman's Gambit** will give you three chances to guess what the word means. The ***Blank* vs The Court** is where the Culprit tries one last time to deny your claims, so as you read their dialogue, pick a piece of Evidence(aka Truth Bullets) from the investigation to beat them. Finally the **Non-stop debate** is where you either agree or disagree with statements using Truth bullets. Agreeable statements are Normal and underlined, disagreeable statements are italics and underlined! Statements that can turn into truth bullets are Bold and Underlined. Now enjoy the trial!)

* * *

 **TDDS: Think Hopeless Thoughts Trial of Shame**  
Sierra's POV

The Elevator made it's descent as the air seemed to get chillier. Then it stopped, the doors opened to reveal the Court room. It was redesigned from the Royal aesthetic to more or less a 'Christmas' one.

The curtains were now green, tied in a bunch with large red ribbons. Christmas lights were wrapped around every stand, which were now painted white. Small potted Pear trees were in every corner, and wreathes were hung between each set of curtains. The Air conditioner was on, making it noticeably cold though rather harmless.

The portrait of the deceased Katie was still there, but joined by two others. Mike's picture was very similar to Katie's(Golden frame, grey picture, Bloody 'X', and as tall as him), but Cody's was different. It had a completely black frame and his photo was in color, the 'X' was still there though.

Monokuma's gaudy Throne was wrapped in tinsel, the bear himself wearing a Christmas sweater. It was green with a picture of Santa's sleigh...on fire. To really push the point, Monokuma wore a single antler taped on top of his head and a big red nose.

 ** _"Upu! Pu! Pu! Merry maybe-maybe not Christmas Bastards!"_** He cheerfully shouted. "Do you like my renovations?"

"Wow, your taste is impeccable. I only want vomit up half my Dinner." Noah quipped. "Though it does beg the question, what day is it?"

 ** _"Wouldn't you like to know? Anyway please sit in your designated stands and we will begin the Second Trial of Shame!"_**

Everyone did as ordered and Monokuma banged a gavel on his throne. **_"I here-by call this Trial of Shame...In order!"_**

 **Class Trial Start!**  
*Discussion-HOPE VS DESPAIR-*

 ** _"Let's begin with a simple explanation of the Trial! After your period of investigation you should have found enough clues to pin point a suspect! You must debate in this court on which one of you has blood on their hands! After the debating, you must all vote on who you think the murderer is! The majority will be who you ALL choose as the killer, whether you like it or not. If you chose the correct culprit I will punish them and them only, so the rest of you guys can live in peace. But, if you choose incorrectly...I'll punish everyone but the crook and they will be free to go! Now you may all start!"_** The Monochrome bear spoke.

"Wait a minute, where's Zoey?" Bridgette asked. I failed to notice that Zoey wasn't with us on the elevator.

 ** _"Because of all the drugs I pumped into her I decided to leave her up there until she woke up! But don't worry if she's the killer or if you vote wrong, I'll still punish her!"_** The bear explained. That didn't sate my worries but we had to get on with the trial.

"Okay so how do we begin this time?" Jo asked the court, everyone thought for a while.

 **Choose a Topic!**  
(Zoey's Disappearance/Monokuma File #2/Zoey's Attack)

 **Topic!- Monokuma File #2**

"How about we begin like last time with the Monokuma file?" I proposed. "Good idea Soldier, Cameron do you mind reading again for our audience?" Brick said.

"I suppose, it says here that Mike death is ambiguous but he was likely Asphyxiated and suffered from exposure." Cameron said. "What's exposure?" Lindsay asked.

"It's contact with something, I think it's referring to the freezing temperature yesterday." Noah explained. "Interesting but wasn't Mike hanging?"

"Actually no because..."

 **What proves that Mike wasn't hanged?**

1\. The Charger Cable  
2\. Mike's Neck  
3\. The Book Cart

 **Answer-** 2\. Mike's Neck

"I had Izzy investigate Mike's body, and she said that the cable was wasn't tied around his neck tightly!" I said.

"Is this true Izzy?" Bridgette asked. "Yup!" She answered. "His hands were tied in a way so they would keep Mike off the ground! In fact the weight of his head is probably why he was almost asphyxiated!"

"I see, so the cable did provide enough pressure to constrict his throat but not tightly enough to kill him quickly." Alejandro said.

"Guys, can I ask what cable you're all talking about?" Anne Maria asked.

"Oh well the thing that was tied around mike's neck was a charger that could be found in the library...in fact who else knew about the charger before this trial?" I asked everyone. Alejandro, Heather, B, Brick, Noah, Sadie, Eva, Cameron, Izzy, Jo, and I raised our hands.

"And how did you guys find out about it, because I only saw Alejandro use it?" I asked the contestants with their hands raised.

"Well I found out because the bubble boy mentioned it." Jo answered. "B, Noah, Alejandro, Heather, and I found out about it when we discovered the...thing." Cameron explained. "We may have also told Brick and Izzy because they asked."

 ** _"What is this 'thing' you guys are talking about?"_** Monokuma asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Noah remarked.

"Yeah, I totally told that to Eva!" Izzy added. "I found out because I saw Alejandro use it as well." Sadie said.

"Okay, but can I ask why this matters?" Jo asked.

"Well, it's because of the cable that I decided to investigate the Library and that's where I found a lot more evidence-"

"So that's must be where Mike was killed!" Izzy interrupted me.

 **Non-stop Debate**

"I found some drops of blood in the library..."-Izzy  
"So that's must be _where Mike was killed!_ "-Izzy  
"I can say that Heather and I were witnesses to Izzy's discovery."-Alejandro  
"But does that mean where he was killed?"-Eva  
"Absolutely, after killing Mike..."-Izzy  
"They just moved the body!"-Izzy  
"I mean that's the { _best place that they could do it!_ }"

 **You've Got That Wrong!  
Evidence: Monokuma File #2**

"You're close but Mike definitely died in the Girl's locker room! The Monokuma file says that he suffered from both asphyxiation and exposure! Leaving Mike tied up in a way that wouldn't strangle him quickly in a cold secluded place. If the killer killed him in the library he wouldn't have been there long enough to suffer from exposure!" I explained.

"Oops! Well don't I have egg on my face!" Izzy said.

"But I can say that Mike was attacked in the library and then moved." I added to my last explanation. "And how do you know that?" Lightning asked.

"Because..."

 **What proves that Mike was moved from the library to the locker room?**

1\. The Book Cart  
2\. The charger Cable  
3\. The Carpet stains

 **Answer-** 1\. The Book Cart

"Alejandro and Heather can testify when I say that something was taken from the Library that could move a body!" I said. "Ah, do you mean the Book Cart?" Alejandro asked me.

"Yes, in fact someone must have used it twice since I found it downstairs." As I said that a thought came to me. "In fact I think I can tell what was it was used for!"

 **What was the cart used for?**

1\. To move Mike's Body  
2\. To move Zoey's Body  
3\. Both

 **Answer-** 3\. Both

"I have an Idea on how Zoey was kidnapped!" I said. "You don't mean?" Trent asked. "The killer brought down the cart after using it on Mike and simply rolled Zoey away!" I finished.

"Oh, and Zoey was unconscious so she couldn't even fight back." Bridgette said.

"But wait, why did they take Zoe?" Lindsay asked.

"Maybe they wanted to use her as a red herring? I mean if Monokuma didn't tell us that he knocked out Zoey, we probably would've thought that Zoey was the culprit!" Jo said.

"Uh, Lightning is Sha!Bored! How did he get stabbed?" Lightning said. "I guess the idiot is right, what did the killer stab the loser with?" Heather said.

"I think I have an idea!" Trent said.

 **Non-Stop Debate**

"After finding Mike's clothes I also found a kitchen knife..."-Trent  
"This _has to be the weapon!_ "-Trent  
"Well that would make sense."-Eva  
"There's { _no other option_ }..."-Trent  
"So the knife must've been what was used on Mike!"-Trent  
"Oh how cruel..."-Lindsay  
"Thanks for the clue Trent!"-Bridgette

 **You've got that Wrong!  
Evidence: Bathhouse door**

"Sorry Trent but there is another option!" I shouted. "Really?" He asked in surprise. "Yeah, the Sauna door was blocked off by several Large Icicles. When I checked it again I saw several of the icicles broken off! Someone could of easily have used one!"

B made several different hand movements after I said that. **_"B is saying 'how can you be sure that they were used?', well do you have an answer for him Sierra?"_**

"I actually do..."

 **What's proof that the weapon was an icicle?**

1\. The wound was round  
2\. The Carpet stains  
3\. The knife is clean  
4\. All of the above

 **Answer-** 4\. All of The Above

"Well B there are many reasons! First the knife is completely spotless so it couldn't have been used! Second, the wound had a distinctly round shape. And finally, the carpet stains not only included spots of blood but also was incredibly wet! Do I need to remind anyone what happens when Ice is left by itself after a period of time? The icicle simply melted!" I explained.

B looked rather impressed and made several signs. **_"B says 'Thank you for explaining'."_** Monokuma translated.

"Okay she proved that the knife wasn't the weapon, but where did the guy find it?" Anne Maria asked. "I actually found it in the boy's locker room along with Mike's clothes." Trent answered.

"Really, and why were they there?" Noah questioned. "Maybe Mike went to the locker room before meeting the killer!" Lightning proposed. "That wouldn't make any sense though?!" Jo replied.

"I'm afraid to say but I may know why. I don't believe that Mike was an innocent victim. After his attack on Zoey Mike, or Mal I believe, ran away with a knife in his hands." Brick said.

"So Mal-was planning to kill the killer?" Lindsay asked. "Does that mean that he was killed in self defense? Wow that's gotta' suck!" Izzy said.

 _No that's not right, because there's something that proves other wise..._

 **What proves that the murderer planned Mike was going to come to the Library?**

1\. Piece of paper  
2\. Monokuma's account  
3\. Zoey's flower

 **Answer-** 1\. Piece of Paper

"Actually, the killer did plan on bringing Mike to the library. Trent found a piece of paper for Mike in one of his pockets, so it was likely a note sent from the killer. But I do imagine that Mike brought the knife to protect themselves!" I said.

"Impressive, but how did the murderer overcome Mike?" Eva asked. "Yes, ultimately the killer needed to somehow get close enough to stab him." Noah said.

"Actually they didn't need to! In fact there is a way to stab and disarm Mike!" I said. "Really now?" Heather questioned.

"Yes they simply used the icicle a certain way!"

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**  
 _How could the killer have stabbed Mike without getting close to him?_

JCTPLIEEOR

.

.

.

JRTPEIELOC

.

.

.

PRTJECIOLE

.

.

.

PROJECTILE

 **I figured it out!**

"They just threw it, in other words they used it as a projectile!" I said. "Oh so like a javelin!" Lightning shouted.

"Okay we figured out how Mike was killed and where, but is there anything else we need to figure out?" Sadie said.

"Actually yes I have-"

 ** _"Sorry Cameron but it's time for our scheduled break! We'll return afterwards to finish up this trial but for now we'll give some time for our viewers to makes some last minute theories!"_**

"Wh-"

* * *

 **Trial Break!**

* * *

~Monokuma's Lesson Start~  
*Mr. Monokuma's Lesson*

 ** _"Welcome Bastards, it's nice to see me again isn't it? Well I guess you guys are thirsty for more of my great knowledge!_**

 ** _Well I guess I should start this off by saying thank you for reading and reviewing, I'll make sure you guys die last! But really what can I say other than it freezes my Three times shrunken heart to know that so many of you care!_**

 ** _I'll always remember you guys, even when Global warming finally ends all of you!"_**

 ** _Well tata! May your new year be filled with no hope!"-_** Monokuma

~Monokuma's Lesson End!~

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy the Trial, the next chapter will be the last part of TDDS: Think Hopeless Thoughts. So do you guys have any new suspects for the murder? Also check if your reviews are actually counted, there's this weird glitch that hides new reviews! If this happens to you just PM me your reviews! Well I hope you guys enjoyed!-ANontomy


End file.
